No todo es dulce, no todo es amargo
by zomblitz
Summary: Candy y Albert confiesan su amor, por un momento están en las nubes pero la vida dará ciertos giros inesperados, ¿será el amor que se tienen suficiente? pasen y averígüenlo (es mi primer fic, no sean malos ¿si? :3)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic :s y estoy muy nerviosa, vendrán algunos momentos subidos de tono e intensos, espero lo disfruten, tratare de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana (aprovechando que tengo mucho tiempo libre :P) dejen reviews y díganme si les gusta o no, acepto sus opiniones de muy buena gana, y todos sus consejos :D

Capitulo 1  
(Introducción)

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, desde que se había dando cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, soñaba con poder estar a su lado como la mujer en la que se había convertido, pero siempre pensó que el no sentía más que un cariño fraternal por ella, pero no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad, ella se dio cuenta de su profundo amor cuando el la dejo al recuperar su memoria, y ese sentimiento se acrecentó cuando ella supo que él era su amado príncipe de la colina, desde ahí ella había aceptado vivir con el de nuevo y esa casi diaria convivencia la torturaba por ese amor, pero hasta ahora todo le salía bien, era correspondida y tenia una familia, aunque tubo que dejar su trabajo en el hospital ella hacia obras de caridad y ayudaba en orfanatos aportando sus conocimientos de enfermera.

Él estaba encantado, jamás había sentido algo parecido por ninguna mujer, pero ella era tan diferente a todas las mujeres, tenia esa belleza tan seductora pero inocente, un alma tan pura y la convicción de lo que deseaba en la vida, siempre luchando y superando todos sus sufrimientos, curando sus heridas, él la había visto sufrir, la había apoyado cuando mas lo necesito, vivió su dolor, pero ahora compartía casi todo con ella, había tomado valor y le había dicho que la amaba desde hace tiempo, creyendo que no era correspondido, pero la vida le trajo una grata sorpresa y aunque viajaba mucho y tal vez no tenia mucho tiempo para estar a su lado, cuando podía estar con ella no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, jamás la dejaría de nuevo, no soportaba pensarse sin ella y le urgía estar casado con ella para llevarla en sus viajes y pues por que…después de todo él también era hombre y ella había dejado de ser una niñita y eso era lo que mas le pesaba, en ocasiones al versarla no sabia como podía mantener el control.

Candy y Albert por fin estaban juntos, después de muchos malos entendidos, ambos habían abierto su corazón con el otro y se confesaron todo, ahora la tía abuela se encargaba de hacer de Candy toda una dama mientras la ayudaba a organizar la boda digna de el patriarca de la familia Andrew, Albert tenia que ocuparse de las obligaciones en las empresas de la familia acompañado de Archie, quien aun no se dignaba a casarse con Annie, pero la amaba como a nadie, la relación entre Candy y Annie estaba mejor que nunca, aunque de Patty no supieran mucho, aun tenían un pequeño contacto con ella.

La tía abuela por fin había aceptado a Candy, la pecosa se había ganado su corazón poco a poco, como se arrepentía la tía abuela de no haberse dado esa oportunidad desde antes, ambas se tenían mucho cariño y Candy encontró en la tía abuela una amiga, confidente y casi una madre, la misma señora se había encargado de meter mano para que Albert y Candy se confesaran.

Por el momento todo era alegría y felicidad, miel sobre hojuelas, pero el destino, la vida y personas malvadas o los viejos amores se encargarían de hacer de las suyas, después de todo uno nunca esta a salvo de nada y Candy lo sabia mejor que nadie


	2. Chapter 2

**Preciosas :D ya les traigo capitulo, espero lo disfruten**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Capitulo 2

Candy POV  
Ok, ya esta, hoy es el día, es la boda, mi boda, nuestra boda, estoy nerviosa, muerta de miedo, no solo por la boda, por lo que sigue después, no tengo muchas amigas casadas y aunque se cosas al respecto puesto que soy enfermera, y el saberlo implica que sé que duele, eso es lo de menos, lo que me apura es la vergüenza, me sentiré muy expuesta ante Albert y sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que hare  
-¿Candy?, ¡CANDY! Regresa-grita Annie.  
-Lo siento Annie, estoy muy nerviosa, siento que me desmayare antes de llegar al altar-  
-Calama amiga, todo estará bien, disfruta este día, tu día, hay ya quisiera yo que fuera mi boda con Archie- suelta con toda sinceridad mi hermana mientras se le escapa un suspiro, aun no se a que espera Archie, si la ama tanto.  
-Annie…¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Claro Candy, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Es que me preocupa la noche de bodas, es decir, no sé que hare, no puedo ni pensar en…pues…en eso  
-Hay Candy, es algo natural, yo tampoco se mucho, pero una conocida me conto que cuando pasa el dolor, todo es como estar entre nubes  
-Mejor será que no piense más en ello por ahora- contesto la rubia sonrojada.

Su hermana y madrina Annie ajusta los últimos detalles, cuando la tía abuela entra para escoltarlas a sus lugares, pero al ver a Candy se queda casi sin palabras, se ver hermosa y el cariño y orgullo que siente por la pecosa le llenan el corazón, pero de inmediato regresa a su seriedad de siempre, si ella no tiene la cabeza en los tiempos y organización del evento, seria un desastre  
-Candy, es hora- anuncia la señora Elroy  
-Si tía, ya estoy lista.  
-Entonces vamos, el novio ya esta esperando- Al escuchar eso a la pecosa se le detiene el corazón y se pone ansiosa, pero no por temor, se da cuenta que ya le urge ser la esposa de su príncipe, si no es por que ante la tía se comporta como una dama, ya habría salido corriendo y riendo por la felicidad que la embarga.  
-Si tía, vamos ya- Y así salen las tres rumbo al enorme jardín lleno del aroma de las dulce Candy, Candy camina hacia Tom, quien la entregara y la tía abuela se dirige a tomar su lugar, entonces llega Patty quien se armó de mucho valor para estar presente con sus amigas ese día.  
-Candy, luces hermosa- confiesa Tom, llenándose de orgullo por su hermana  
-Gracias, Tom, estoy muy nerviosa  
-Tranquila Candy, no es para tanto, solo te casaras con el hombre que amas  
-Cierto- sonrió Candy y después de darle un guiño a su hermano tomaron su posición y en cuanto sonó la música la puerta se abrió y ella empezó a caminar del brazo de Tom, seguida de sus amigas. Para su sorpresa, los pequeños del hogar de Pony habían hecho un coro y cantaban para ella, aun mas sorprendida quedo al ver todo el trabajo de los meses anteriores reducidos a este momento perfecto, rosas por doquier, las personas que amaba ahí presentas, mas muchísimos invitados importantes que apenas conocía, el día perfecto y su hombre perfecto esperándola, su sonrisa era enorme y tanta felicidad no cabía en su pecho.

Albert POV  
Me estoy muriendo de nervios, toda mi vida escape de las formalidades, de los compromisos, las mujeres sabían que yo no buscaba nada serio y lo aceptaban, pero ahora, ahora esta a nada de casarme, de empezar una familia propia y de obtener más responsabilidades, pero sé que es lo correcto, amo a mi princesa como a nadie en el mundo, sé que esto es lo correcto y jamás podría arrepentirme o cambiar de idea, además por fin esta noche, tendría el permiso para perder un poco el control con ella, ya no tendría que reprimirme, el problema era la inocencia de ella, pero eso será algo que ya arreglare yo.  
-Vamos tío, ya es hora- dijo un muy galante Archie  
-Por fin, ansió ver a mi princesa  
-Todos ansiamos verla, seguro la gatita se vera hermosa  
-Ella siempre es hermosa- sonríe pensando en su futura esposa mientras el y su padrino Archie salen rumbo al jardín de Lakewood donde se llevara a cabo tanto la ceremonia como la recepción, y en el momento mas perfecto del año, justo florecieron las dulce Candy, George entro en ese momento para indicarle que ya era hora  
-William, vamos ya, la señora Elroy ya va por Candy.  
-En ese caso vamos- sonrió nervioso Albert.  
-Anda tío, no estés nervioso, solo unirás tu vida a alguien para siempre, no es gran cosa  
-Gracias Archie por "calmarme"  
-De nada, es mi trabajo como padrino- sonrió burlón Archie  
-Anda George vamos, antes de que Archie me de otra ayuda  
-Claro William vamos- sonrió George.  
Así salieron los 3 rumbo al jardín, donde aun se estaban acomodando algunos invitados, pidió que le avisaran cuando Candy ya fuera hacia allá, para tomar su lugar, no quería salir antes y que vieran cuan nervioso estaba y así fue, un sirviente le aviso que la señorita ya iba hacia allá, así que salió y sin voltear llego a su lugar en el altar, seguido de Archie y George que tomaron su sito a su lado.

Entonces el volteo y miro el jardín, estaba irreconocible, impecable, era algo hermoso, cada silla colocada, la alfombra que guiaba el camino de los novios, el altar y las rosas y el coro compuesto por los pequeños del hogar y entonces empezó a pensar que ella tardaba mucho, sentía que tenia horas ahí esperando, cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, los niños recibieron la orden de empezar a cantar lo que anunciaba y guiaba la entrada de la novia, y ahí estaba ella del brazo de Tom, tan hermosa, con ese vestido blanco de princesa con encaje y detalles sencillos pero hermosos, sus rizos recogidos en un moño alto con algunos rebeldes escapistas que caían por sus hombros y que era cubierto por el velo de novia que llegaba a todo lo largo del vestido, noto que tenia puestas joyas de la familia y un muy ligero maquillaje, sintió que sonrió como un bobo, pero no importaba, esa su boda y lo que pudieran pensar no importaba más.

Ella llego a él con una radiante sonrisa y entonces se quedaron viendo a los ojos, el azul se perdía en el verde y el verde en el azul, y lo que les pareció una milésima de segundo llegaron a lo mas importante.  
-William Albert Andrew, ¿aceptas a Candice White como esposa?  
-Si, acepto-dijo sonriendo.  
-Candice White ¿aceptas como esposo a William Albert Andrew?  
-¡SI!, acepto-dijo casi gritando.  
-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- no necesitaron más, antes de que el sacerdote terminara la frase ya la estaba besando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Preciosas, disculpa por la tardanza, espero lo disfrutaran mucho ;) ya saben espero sus bellas criticas constructivas, y en el próximo capitulo (prometido para el viernes) se vera un poco de la recepción, la luna de miel */* y de algunos otros personajes (¡ADIVINEN!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Preciosas, ya les traigo el capitulo ;) disfrútenlo.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Capitulo 3.

La ceremonia paso casi volando, había sido un bello momento, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, respondiendo como robots a todo lo que decían, después de su primer beso como esposos, regresaron a la realidad, era hora de celebrar, claro al puro estilo elegante y ostentoso de los Andrew, escucharon y sonrieron ante los aplausos, agradecieron las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció el altar, y empezaron a conducirlos a ellos y a los invitados a uno de los salones de fiestas de la mansión, exquisitamente decorado con tonos blancos y dorados, la mantelería, cristalería y comida eran finísimos, según palabras propias de la tía abuela, nadie lo dudaba, las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor de una pista de baile y al fondo de la pista casi pegada a pared y bien centrada estaba la mesa para los novios, solo para ellos, los padrinos, madrinas, damas y familiares tenían pequeñas mesas alrededor de ella haciendo la ilusión de ser una sola.

El itinerario estipulaba dar pequeños refrigerios, un poco de diversión y después la comida-cena-lo que sea, decía Candy, el típico brindis, el baile de los novios y todo lo que una boda conlleva, y así se dio, repartieron refrigerios, después de eso todos empezaron a convivir, claro con la elegancia ante todo, la comida fue exquisita y entonces sonó el vals para los novios, Alberto no dudo ni un segundo y llevo a su princesa a la pista de baile, ella se sentía soñada, y ni la presencia de los Leegan le arruinaría la noche.  
-¿Eres feliz princesa?- pregunto Albert  
-Como nunca antes lo he sido- el sonrió ante su bella respuesta  
-Solo quiero eso, que seas feliz, sé que no todo será perfecto, pero juntos haremos que todo sea maravilloso  
-Eso ni dudarlo amor- Albert sonrió aun mas ante esa mención, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así  
-Deberíamos fugarnos de una vez  
-¿Y el brindis?  
-No dudo que valla a ser muy bonito  
-Jajaja Albert, la tía se enojara  
-No creo, ella comprenderá- le guiña el ojo a su princesa  
-Esta bien, mira ya hay muchos bailando con nosotros, es el momento, hay que desaparecer sigilosamente como ninjas  
-Jajaja tu sigilosa, claro princesa, pero tienes razón , es ahora o nunca  
-Grosero….vámonos ya- Albert no lo duda mas y se la lleva por el brazo, pero son interceptados por unos socios de Albert  
-Pequeña iré rápidamente al estudio con ellos, te alcanzo en la habitación, ten todo listo  
-Si, date prisa- pero a ella la intercepta Annie, sin embargo Annie la arrastra a su habitación donde Patty y una amiga enfermera de Candy, Jessica, ya están esperando, le dan ropa a Candy que solo es empujada al baño, al ver la ropa nota ropa intima, y se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero se la pone y después el resto de lo que prepararon, al salir sus amigas la abrazan, llenan de mimos y felicitaciones, ella solo deja escapar unas lagrimas de alegría al saberse tan amada por esas chicas  
-Anda Candy no llores, que lloramos todas- dice Annie  
-Si tranquila, no hay que ser tan sentimentales jaja- dice Patty, limpiándose los ojos bajo sus gafas  
-Animo amiga, no llores que se corre el maquillaje- dice Jessy  
-Lo siento, es que las quiero tanto y agradezco que me quieran tanto- y entonces hacen un muy cursi y tierno abrazo grupal  
-¿Algún consejo para esta noche Jessy?- pregunta Candy a la única chica casada del grupo  
-Tu tranquila, déjate llevar, disfruta todo lo que pase y por favor amiga, ¡GUARDA tu pudor! Jajaja  
-Jajaja tratare, no prometo nada, muchas gracias amigas- en ese momento entro Albert quien quedo sorprendido al ver a su esposa con sus amigas y antes de poder preguntar algo, Annie le dio a cargar las maletas y le dijo que el auto estaba afuera y que ellas hablarían con la tía abuela  
-Anden vallase ya- dijeron las tres al unísono, mientras los empujaban fuera  
-Gracias señoritas- dijo Albert coquetamente mientras salía cargando las maletas y tratando de tomar la mano de su esposa  
-Nos vemos pronto amigas, cuídense- dijo la pecosa al salir como pudo junto a su esposo, emprendieron la carrera a auto, metieron las maletas y se dirijieron hacia el hotel, al día siguiente partirían hacia Hawái, a una de las muchas mansiones Andrew, mientras mas cerca mejor, así disfrutaban el lugar y no el viaje en barco.

No hicieron mucho tiempo hacia el hotel y realmente ambos iban algo nerviosos, aunque iban platicando y recordándose lo mucho que se amaban, al final los nervios hacían de las suyas y los dejaba sumidos en un silencio, que curiosamente a pesar de la situación no era incomodo y cuando Candy lo noto empezó a relajarse, por que entre ellos nada era incomodo, nunca lo había sido y ella había decidido que su noche de bodas tampoco lo seria, Albert también noto la tranquilidad del silencio y al ver a su esposa se dio cuenta que ya no se veía nerviosa y se propuso hacer de esa noche algo mágico, por fin llegaron al hotel, como siempre los trataron de maravilla, después de todo el apellido Andrew es muy poderoso.  
-Buenas noches señores Andrew, mi nombre es Carter, estaré a su servicio aquí en recepción  
-Gracias Carter, quiero registrarme e ir a nuestra habitación por favor  
-El registro fue llevado a cabo hace unos minutos por el señor George, solo requiero de sus firmas- dice Carter al mostrar los papeles que ya están siendo firmados –Su suite es la matrimonial, que es un penase, el botones los guiara hasta ella, aquí tiene su llave, que disfruten señores.  
-Gracias- dicen los rubios antes de seguir al botones

El camino se les hace eterno aunque vallan en el elevador, al llegar el botones abrió la habitación y dejo las maletas, Albert le dio una considerable propina mientras Candy se asombraba con todo a su alrededor, era enorme, con una estancia iluminada, un pequeño comedor y lo que parecía una cocina, había un balcón enorme decorado con muchas flores y muebles de jardín, detrás de la estancia había unas escaleras que daban a la habitación y entonces ella ya no supo como reaccionar, hasta que Albert le hablo.  
-Llevare las maletas arriba princesa  
-Si amor- le respondió sonriendo  
-Me encanta que me digas amor, amor- le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a la escaleras, Candy decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire, lo necesitaba, ya no estaba nerviosa, pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer, Albert bajo y al no ver a su esposa supo de inmediato que estaba en el balcón, salió y al verla sonrió muy ampliamente, camino con sigilo hacia ella y estando detrás suyo la abrazo, ella dio un brinquito, pero al sentir el aroma de su esposo se tranquilizo  
-¿Qué haces princesa?  
-Tomo un poco de aire  
-No te lo vallas a acabar eh  
-Jajaja ¡no! Eso jamás- entonces el empezó a aspirar el aroma de su cabello, y empezó a bajar su rostro hasta ocultarlo en su cuello donde sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a marcar un caminito de pequeños besos, sin soltar el abrazo la giro para poder besarla y antes de que él lo hiciera ella se había lanzado sobre sus labios, comenzando con un beso tímido pero empezó a marcar un ritmo mas profundo, rápido y diferente a los besos que habían compartido hasta ese momento, el gustoso solo respondió al beso hasta que a regañadientes lo tuvieron que romper por la falta de aire.  
-Entremos princesa, esta empezando a hacer algo de frio  
-Si vamos, quiero comer algo jaja  
-¿Comer? Pero si comiste en la recepción y hasta repetiste  
-Es que sabes que soy comelona por naturaleza  
-Jajaja me pegaras tus hábitos de glotonería, llamemos a servicio a la habitación- así lo hicieron, después de comer se quedaron charlando, aun era temprano, habían huido de la mansión antes de las 7:00 pm y apenas eran las 10:45, pero la agitación del día no hacia ningún estrago, estaban tan frescos como lechugas y entonces Candy hizo algo que sorprendió a Albert, camino hacia él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar, él quería profundizar el beso pero ella se quito y empezó a bajar por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, llenándolo de besos, mientras el trataba de controlarse, empezó a bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas y la atrajo mas hacia él, haciendo que Candy levantara el rostro, cosa que aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, entonces ella le tomo la mano y le dijo que era hora de dormir, ¿dormir? Pensó Albert.

Caminaron hasta la habitación, al entrar Candy se sorprendió, la cama era algo enorme, igual que la habitación, y la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, sobre una mesa vio la champagne y unas fresas con chocolate, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Albert ya la estaba besando de nuevo, era un beso lleno de necesidad, de amor, de pasión, de entrega, el la guio hacia la cama, cambiando totalmente el plan de Candy que pensaba darse un baño antes, pero ya habría tiempo para eso después.

El la poso sobre la cama mientras se seguían besando, se separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, su princesa estaba algo sonrojada pero en sus ojos había algo que le indicaba que siguiera y así lo hizo después de dirigirle una sonrisa llena de amor, beso sus mejillas, su boca, bajo por su mentón hasta su cuello mientras ella lo acariciaba, en ese momento empezó a sobrar la ropa, ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras él le quitaba el vestido, dejándola en el bello conjunto de ropa intima de encaje blanco, eso lo enloqueció un poco, pero se controlo, al ver como ella se sonrojaba.  
-¿Todo bien princesa?, si quieres que me detenga lo hare  
-No es eso es que, estamos en desventaja, tu traes toda tu ropa puesta- dijo, dejándolo sorprendido  
-Eso lo arreglo ahora  
-No amor, eso lo arreglo yo- dijo la pecosa, dejando de lado el pudor, le quito la camisa desabotonada a su esposo, enseguida desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo, él se encargo de los zapatos, quedando ambos semidesnudos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Candy sintió cosas que jamás antes había experimentado, noto cierta pulsación debajo de su vientre y él ya estaba listo, ella también lo noto, al sentir la hombría de su esposo sobre ella, aun algo dudosa, paso su mano sobre esa hombría, el solo soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de despojar del sujetador a su esposa, cuando lo hizo, entre besos y te amos, acariciaba los pechos de Candy, quería recorrer toda su piel, llenarla de besos, dejar su marca, demostrar que era suya, que la amaba con locura y así lo hizo, no hubo un solo rincón que no besara, dejándola así totalmente desnuda, ella hizo lo propio con el, estando los dos desnudos ya estaba listos, había sido cuidadoso de mantener a su esposa ocupada con tantos besos para que no se estresara o pusiera nerviosa, y cuando al fin estaban a nada de concretar el acto ella se puso algo nerviosa  
-Princesa, me detendré si así lo deseas  
-No quiero que te detengas, es solo que no se nada de esto, temo decepcionarte  
-Jamás me decepcionarías y no temas a nada, jamás te lastimare- susurro a su oído, dándole confianza a su pequeña, que solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba lista, él se introdujo lentamente en ella, tratando de ser delicado, entonces noto esa barrera que muy cuidadosamente rompió, ella gimió un poco debido al dolor  
-¿estas bien, duele mucho?  
-Estoy bien, no duele tanto- el la lleno de besos, de te amos, ella le sonrió, el no quiso moverse mucho hasta que ella solo asintió para que continuara y así lo hizo y mientras él se movía ella solo se olvidaba del dolor, y se dejo llevar por esas oleadas de placer que su esposo le producía, él estaba extasiado, besaba a Candy mientras se sentía feliz de escuchar a su esposa gemir, le producía alivio saber que ya no le dolía, y aumento un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, después de un rato ambos estaban llegando al clímax juntos, el cayo sobre ella y de inmediato se movió hacia un lado y la abrazo, así pasaron su primera noche como esposos, amándose física, mental y sentimentalmente, en cuerpo y alma, y esta seria la primera de muchas noches….

Pero no todos estaban felices por la pareja, en Nueva York alguien leía la noticia del momento en un diario, desde que se entero del compromiso quiso hacer acto de aparición, para impedirlo, pero sus obligaciones como actor y con la pesada de Susana no se lo permitieron, además que la madre de Susana estaba sobre el como una sombra, pero el lograría separarlos, estaba seguro de que si Candy lo veía todo el amor que ella sentía hacia al resurgiría, se la llevaría lejos de todo especialmente de Albert, su supuesto amigo, claro el nunca ayudo a Candy a encontrarlo, solo lo alejo de ella, mandándolo a otro camino, para quedarse a su lado y conquistarla, pero esto lo pagaría con creces  
-Claro que pagaras "amigo", ella es mi Candy y no permitiré que tu me la robes, esta vez pienso pelear por lo que es mio- Dijo un muy enojado Terrence Grandchester mientras arrojaba su vaso de whiskey contra la pared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok preciosas, antes que nada una disculpa por subirlo el sábado tan temprano, por motivos personales me fue imposible hacerlo el viernes , espero lo disfrutaran mucho Y no sean malas conmigo, mi imaginación no dio para mas respecto a nuestros señores Andrew, pero lo hare mejor a la próxima ;), besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Preciosas aquí estoy de nuevo molestando n.n

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 4.

En algún lugar de Nueva York.

En este momento lo único que importaba era idear la forma de llegar a ellos, no seria difícil, Albert se creía su amigo y Candy no tendría corazón para negarle acercarse, en especial por que él estaba tan seguro de que aun lo amaba y que había sido simplemente engatusada por ese, el problema era Susana o más bien su sobreprotectora y molesta madre, la señora vivía con ellos, por que ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su pequeña Susana?, lo único que el deseaba era irse lejos, muy lejos de ese par que habían arruinado su vida, y además no paraban de molestar con tonterías como fijar fecha de la boda, y dar a conocer oficialmente el compromiso ante la prensa y sociedad, tenia que zafarse de eso pero ya, tenia que preparar su entrada triunfal en la vida de su pecosa, tenia mucho que pensar, que hacer, que arreglar y tenia que darse prisa.  
-¿Terry, todo bien?- pregunto una muy dulce pero molesta voz  
-Si Susy, no te preocupes, solo tengo mucho en la cabeza- contesto tiernamente, a pesar de todo él no la trataba mal, era lo mas generoso que podía  
-Estaba pensando en hacer una rueda de prensa, ya sabes para dar a reconocer el compromiso y que deje de ser un chisme, han pasado ya 4 años Terry.  
-Pienso que aun no es tiempo, no te has sentido bien y no quiero que tu madre se estrese de mas  
-Eso es cierto, piensas en todo- dijo aliviada Susana, que creía que con Candy casada ya no habría impedimento para estar con Terry  
-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Susana, y que te sientas bien, tu salud es importante  
-Gracias Terry, tu siempre me cuidas  
-Así como tu me cuidaste a mi, mejor ve a recostarte, mandare por ti a la hora de la cena- le urgía estar solo y ella solo quería estar pegada a el como un chicle.  
-Si Terry- así la chica salió en su silla de ruedas rumbo a su alcoba

Si quería tener todo preparado tendría que saber cuando regresaban ese par de su luna de miel, pensar en ello le enfurecía, pensar que él estaba con su Candy, tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor, eso era algo que solo a Terry le correspondía, pero él ya se ocuparía de eso cuando se deshiciera de lo que le estorbaba, ósea Albert y Susana.

En algún lugar bello y remoto en Hawái, en una de las mansiones de la familia Andrew.

Candy despertaba una vez más a lado del hombre que ama, admirarlo dormir era un lujo, últimamente no lo podía ver dormir mucho, sus momentos íntimos donde daban rienda suelta a la pasión eran mas frecuentes que las horas de sueño, la pecosa se preguntaba donde había quedado su pudor, después recordó que quedo en aquella bella suite de hotel, se levanto procurando no despertarlo y salió al balcón a tomar aire, era hermosa la vista hacia la playa privada, tenia tantas ganas de salir de picnic a la playa y poder nadar, se lo diría a Albert, quien no dudaría ni dos veces en complacerla al respecto, la mansión estaba sola, así que tenían la despensa llena y ellos se preparaban sus comidas, no muy lejos de la mansión había un pueblo bastante pintoresco, playero y fresco, habían ido solo 2 veces en las 2 semanas que llevaban ahí, y lo que aun les faltaba, Albert le había dicho que estarían ahí mínimo un mes, después de todo el también necesitaba un largo descanso de sus obligaciones, ella decidió hacerle el desayuno, sorprenderlo, al llevárselo a la cama, se puso una bata y salió corriendo a la cocina donde empezó a preparar la mezcla para unos hotcakes, mientras los cocinada empezó a preparar una ensalada de fruta, café y jugo cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás  
-Buen día señora Andrew- dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su mujer  
-¡HAY NO ES JUSTO!- exclamo decepcionada ella  
-Realmente no me esperaba una bienvenida tan mala- dijo mientras fingía un puchero  
-No tenias que levantarte aun, quería sorprenderte con el desayuno  
-Princesa, lo siento- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su esposa, dejando su boca para bajar a su cuello, que empezó a devorar tranquila y pasionalmente  
-A-A-Albert- alcanzo a suspirar la pecosa  
-¿Si?  
-E-e-espera un mo-momentoo  
-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto con tono sexy y ronco  
-S-si  
-¿De verdad princesa, por que tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo? Dijo mientras le quitaba la bata para poder acceder a sus hombros  
-No-n-o pares- dijo a duras penas ella, mientras hacia lo suyo quitándole la bata a su esposo y acariciando su torso desnudo mientras él le quitaba el ligero camisón, sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo y la recostó sobre una mesa en la cocina mientras tomaba posesión de uno de los senos de ella, mientras con la otra mano le hacia caricias mas intimas que hacían que ella solo apretara y rasguñara la musculosa espalda de Albert, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, cosa que lo excitaba mucho mas a él, Candy empujo a Albert y se sentó sobre la mesa atrayéndolo con sus piernas hacia ella, al hacer eso pudo sentir la hombría de él, sonrió para si y tomo su rostro y le dio un profundo beso, mientras con una mano acariciaba la anatomía de su esposo, como pudo le bajo el pantalón del pijama, el la volvió a recostar sin romper el beso y de inmediato entro en ella, las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo hasta que alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, el cayo pesadamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella, cuando un olor peculiar los hizo regresar a la tierra…  
-¡LOS HOTCAKES!- gritaron ambos, mientras corrían hacia la estufa pues todo se empezaba a llenar de humo  
-Ya no tenemos desayuno- dijo Candy algo triste pero aguantando la risa  
-No, ni la fruta- Dijo el mientras miraba el piso a lado de la mesa pues para poder utilizarla como la usaron el tiro todo al piso sin ver que era  
-Recuérdame no volver a querer sorprenderte Jajaja- rio Candy  
-Anda vamos al pueblo a desayunar  
-De acuerdo señor Andrew, me iré a dar una baño veloz  
-Esta bien- dijo el mientras se disponía a levantar todo en la cocina  
-¿Acaso no vienes?- alcanzo a escuchar que le decía su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras ella, cuando terminaran ya tendrían tiempo para limpiar, así el la alcanzo y la ducha rápida se convirtió en una muy larga al final no desayunarían, ms bien almorzarían, pero bien valía la pena

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante en el pueblo, alcanzaron la hora del almuerzo, y que bueno, ambos iban realmente hambrientos, después de alimentarse como era debido, dieron un paseo por el lugar, aprovechando para surtirse de alimentos y alguna que otra tontería, Albert le compraba a Candy todo lo que ella quería, habían comprado obsequios para todos los pequeños del hogar de Pony y algunos para la tía abuela, esperaban que con eso no se enojara tanto con ellos, por huir de l recepción, también habían comprado infinidad de dulces para Candy, por que después de todo seguía siendo una glotona.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el pueblo, regresaron realmente cargados de cosas y querían descansar, a eso se disponían hasta que entraron en la cocina recordando todo el desastre el verlo, así que a limpiar se ha dicho además tenían que preparar la cena, después de hacer todo, se dispusieron a cenar entre risas y platicas amenas, entre muchos mimos y coqueteos, el amor se sentía en el aire, era indudable que ello se amaban de manera exorbitante.

Albert había decidido darle una sorpresa su pequeña, la llevaría de picnic a la playa, tal y como ella quería, así que tendría que levantarse temprano, cosa que no se le dificultaba para nada, ella al contrario prefería dormir mucho y por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, ellos se fueron a la cama a ¡dormir! No era para menos, cayeron muertos, después de recorrer todo el pueblo y estar de comprar solo querían descansar.

A la mañana siguiente él se levanto realmente temprano, preparo la cesta para el picnic, y el desayuno, subió las escaleras lentamente y coloco todo en la mesa del enorme balcón, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz  
-Candy- susurro  
-MMM  
-Despierta amor  
-Mañana  
-Jajaja no, debe ser ahora preciosa  
-MMM, esta bien- dijo mientras abría sus esmeraldas que de inmediato se encontraron con esos bellos zafiros-Buenos días amor- dijo ella  
-Buenos días princesa, anda a desayunar  
-¿¡ya hiciste el desayuno!?  
-Así es, a comer preciosa que tenemos un largo día por delante  
-No es justo, como tu si me descubriste- dijo mientras hacia pucheros  
-Jajaja nada de berrinches princesa a comer  
-Esta bien pero…-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él, quien de inmediato fue hacia ella y la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el balcón, donde ella soltó una delicada risa y luego le susurro que lo amaba, la deposito en su silla y le acerco su desayuno, luego se sentó a su lado y desayunaron.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa, mas tarde  
-¿Qué es?  
-Si te digo, deja de ser sorpresa  
-Cierto, pero viniendo de ti sé que será hermosa  
-Así como tu princesa  
-Te amo Albert  
-Y yo te amo a ti Candy

Ambos recogieron todo, y se metieron a bañar, como ya era costumbre juntos, después de otra larga sesión de baño se vistieron, frescos para ir a la playa, ella utilizo un vestido ligero en color blanco, de tirantes, y bien ceñido al cuerpo, cosa que volvía loco a Albert, quien solo se puso un par de bermudas color beige, con una camisa a ligera color blanco, prepararon todo y salieron hacia la cocina donde Albert tomo una canasta, volteo y le sonrió a su esposa, quien gustosa al descubrir el plan le devolvió una sonrisa.

Caminaron lejos, bastante lejos de la casa y en una bahía dispusieron todo para el almuerzo, comieron y después de ello tomaron un merecido descanso, ¿de que? Pues de no hacer nada, se recostaron sobre el mantel y tomaron una siesta que termino muy drásticamente cuando la marea comenzó a subir y una ola los golpeo despertándolos y haciéndolos escupir agua entre risas

Entonces Albert se dispuso a ir a nadar, ya habían pasado 3 horas de la comida, una muy larga siesta, se quito la ropa y quedo en bañador, le extendió la mano a su esposa quien había hecho como el y ahora solo tenia el bañador, y corrieron hacia el mar, estuvieron jugando y nadando por horas, hasta que comenzó la puesta del sol, decidieron que era hora de regresar.

En Chicago.

Annie simplemente se torturaba, no sabia si Archie la quería, ya era hora de que se casaran y ella acababa de tomar una decisión, hablaría con el y de ser necesario terminaría todo, ella había cambiado y madurado lo suficiente como para renunciar al hombre que amaba con tal de que el fuera feliz, así salió de su casa dispuesta a poner fin a todo, sin saber que Archie estaba planeado un momento especial para proponerle matrimonio, pero los nervios y la acumulación de trabajo lo tenían tan ocupado que no había terminado de planear nada, y menos lo hubiese hecho si Candy y Albert no lo hubieran ayudado, dentro de poco seria su aniversario de novio, ese día se lo pediría, tenia todo listo, pero algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, una voz por demás molesta para el, perteneciente a alguien muy molesto para el  
-¿Tu que haces aquí?- espeto Archie notoriamente molesto  
-Tranquilo elegante, estoy buscando a Albert, estoy de visita en la ciudad y quise venir a verlo  
-No esta, esta de luna de miel con Candy- dijo enfatizando en nombre de la pecas  
-Pensé que no la tomaría, cuando regresa, tal vez siga por aquí  
-Dijo que se iría mínimo un mes, tal vez mas, después de todo, necesitan tiempo para ellos y su amor- esas palabras pusieron furico a Terry, pero como todo buen actor lo disimulo  
-Si, eso supongo, dile por favor que lo vine a visitar, tal vez regrese en un par de meses ¿sabes a donde se fueron?  
-Se lo diré no te apures Grandchester y el lugar a donde fueron no es tu incumbencia  
-Gracias Cornwall- y salió de las oficinas hecho una furia, como se atrevía a tratarlo así, pero lo mas importante, ¿como que tal vez dos meses?, eso no era normal, estaba a solas con su pecosa, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, tenia que averiguar, si le era posible, donde estaban, así adelantaría su plan y de paso interrumpiría ese absurdo viaje.

En Hawái.

Un par de enamorados, después de amarse nuevamente y por tercera vez esa noche, caían rendidos uno a lado del otro, abrazándose y amándose, olvidándose de todo, ignorándolo todo, preocupados el uno por el otro, en el mundo solo existían ellos, su amor, sus besos, sus momentos y su felicidad, Vivian en un sueño hermoso que pensaban que no tendría final jamás

En Seattle.

Sin pensar que habría alguien que no los quisiera juntos, para los que los amaban verlos juntos los hacia felices, pero hay personas egoístas en el mundo y así como Terry quería a Candy para el, había una mujer que quería a Albert para ella y haría todo por conseguirlo, después de todo esa chiquilla no podría competir con ella, ella era una mujer, la mujer ideal para ese hombre y cuando el la volviera a ver, caería embelesado a su belleza, a su feminidad y a su habilidad con los negocios, además se había enterado de cierto actor que había tenido algo con esa mocosa, y valla que lo utilizaría a su beneficio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preciosas no odien a Terry, compréndanlo, el esta un poco (mucho) enojado con su vida, por no luchar por Candy y ahora quiere sacar esa frustración, esta algo amargado y eso lo confunde, pero él nunca ha sido malo ;), odien a esa mujer que quiere separar a nuestros rubios a esa si ódienla ¡mucho! Y que emoción me da la boda de Archie jajá, me despido por hoy, espero les guste el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo nuevo \(*w*)/ yei.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capitulo 5.

Aun sentía que era un sueño, estaba comprometida al fin, con Archie, jamás creyó que pasara, pensaba terminar con el, alejarse para que el fuera feliz y resulto que él ya era feliz y ahora lo era y seria más, Archie también pensaba que era como un sueño, le costó mucho armarse de valor, pero al igual que su tío pensó que fue la mejor decisión, ya estaban en edad de contraer matrimonio y además el amor que le profesaba a Annie era increíble, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

*FLASHBACK*  
Archie aun estaba sobrexcitado respecto a la visita del actorcillo, lo que menos imaginaba era que Annie llegaría, cuando la vio se emociono mucho, se calmo y se alegró, pero cuando vio bien su bella cara todo cambio, estaba seria, demasiado, solo la vio así cuando Candy estaba sumamente deprimida o cuando la señorita Pony había enfermado de gravedad, lo que sea que quería decirle no era nada bueno así que se asusto.  
-Hola Annie, pasa- indico el chico  
-Gracias Archie- dijo ella muy seca y sin saludarlo de beso como de costumbre –Tenemos que hablar-  
-Claro, ¿sobre que?  
-Sobre nosotros Archie  
-¿Nosotros?- pregunto contrariado  
-Así es, siento que no vamos a ningún lado y creo que es hora de terminar, debo dejarte ir para que puedas ser feliz- sin mas la chica se levanto, completamente decidida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Archie estaba contrariado, ¿desde cuando era tan asertiva y segura? Estaba asustado, ¿Qué hacer? Había aprendido a amarla y no quería perderla  
-¡ANNIE TE AMO!- grito, ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta sorprendida  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Que te amo Annie, desde hace mucho tiempo, que quiero que estés a mi lado siempre, eres la persona mas importante para mi, te amo y siempre lo hare-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomada por la cintura y le daba un beso, su primer beso en los labios, era tierno, cálido, lleno de sentimientos nunca antes dichos o demostrados  
-Archie, también te amo- dijo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Cásate conmigo Annie, por favor- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba el anillo, no lo imaginaba así, pero pensó que era el momento perfecto, no importaba el lugar, importaba el amor y la entrega mutua  
-Si Archie, nada me haría nada mas feliz.  
Así salió el par de ahora prometidos, con sus corazones llenos de amor, la mente llena de planes, con promesas a su alrededor y con la misma idea de un futuro juntos, de la oficina de él, rumbo a la mansión de la tía abuela, para que les ayudara a planear la cena con los Britter, para pedir oficialmente la mano de Annie.  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

La tía abuela estaba llena de alegría por ese par, estaban comiendo, después de la buena noticia, anunciarían el compromiso para cuando Albert y Candy regresaran de su luna de miel, así que para saber cuando seria, les escribirían contándoles la buena nueva, también era imperativo escribirle a Patty y al Hogar de Ponny, había mucho por hacer, pero seguro que todos se alegrarían, la señora Britter lo haría mas que nada por la nueva posición de su hija, mientras que el señor Britter por el simple hecho de que Annie seria feliz con el hombre que amaba, hasta la servidumbre estaba feliz por ellos, así como por los rubios ausentes.

Elroy Andrew pensó que no vería el día en que sus sobrinos vivieran esto, especialmente al perder a Anthony y Stear, pero ahora se sentía extasiada al vivir esto con ellos, aunque quería a los Leegan, no era lo mismo mucho menos al descubrir sus mentiras y calumnias, Eliza ya estaba casada, por interés claro, y Neil era igual o peor de prepotente que antes, andaba de cama en cama dando de que hablar, en cambio sus sobrinos eran casi perfectos, estaban con buenas mujeres, formarían familias maravillosas que solo darían logros al apellido, ella no había sido tan feliz en años, y ahora sentía como si fuese ella la recién casada o la comprometida, regresando el tiempo atrás cuando conoció y se caso con su difunto esposo, estaba ansiosa por que Candy regresara, debía ser sincera, la extrañaba mucho y necesitaría ayuda para la boda de Annie y Archie.

-Tenemos mucho que planear queridos- menciono solemnemente  
-Si tía, por eso quería pedirle ayuda, usted es la mejor para esto  
-Gracias Archie, Annie tendrás que prepararte, si quieres que la boda sea en 4 meses, tendremos que actuar veloces  
-Si señora Elroy, esta misma noche le diré a mis padres de la cena de mañana y escribiré a quien tenga que escribirle  
-Llámame tía, de ahora en adelante ya eres realmente parte de esta familia- menciono cariñosa  
-Yo, no sé que decir, muchas gracias tía- dijo algo tímida, mientras la tía solo sonrió  
-Terminen de comer, Archie debes volver al trabajo, Annie tu te quedaras un rato para planear la cena de mañana y después ordenare que te lleven a casa.

En Hawái.

-Albert, tarde o temprano tendremos que salir de la cama, hay que comer  
-Jajaja yo podría comerte todo el tiempo  
-¡Albert!- dijo mientras se ponía rojo hasta las orejas  
-Princesa Jajaja- le causaba gracia ver que después de todo lo que habían hecho ella aun guardaba pudor, pero eso se podía arreglar, se sentó a lado de su esposa mientras la abrazaba y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella solo de dejo hacer, el la volvió a recostar sobre la cama, pero ella decidió que tomaría el control, se giro sobre el y quedo encima suyo, lo beso por todo el cuerpo arrancando suspiros y gruñidos, él la quería ya, y ella con gusto se lo concedió, decidió dejar el juego y la tortura para acoplarse a su esposo, se sentó sobre el y lo hizo entrar, empezó el vaivén y el ritmo aumento, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue bastante, cuando al fin llegaron al clímax, después de amarse una vez mas se quedaron dormidos.

Llevaban todo el día, tarde, noche, lo que fuera, en cama, no tenían idea de la hora, del día, del mes, de la semana de nada, estaban dispuestos a ir a la playa, pero no, Candy sedujo a Albert (si claro) y al final se quedaron en cama, y lo necesitaban, por que la mesa de la cocina dejaba de ser cómoda después de un rato y en ocasiones la briza de la playa les erizaba la piel, el sillón de la biblioteca tampoco era muy cómodo y la bañera menos, el piso del recibidor no estaba tan mal, pero nada como su cama.

Después de otra pequeña siesta de recuperación, se dieron cuenta que aun no era tan tarde, eran como las 4 de la tarde, decidieron bajar a comer decentemente, claro después de una ducha, pero separados, por que si no sabían que jamás comerían, al terminar salieron a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Siento que llevamos meses encerrados  
-Siento lo mismo princesa, pero nos divertimos- le guiño un ojo pícaramente a su esposa  
-Eso que ni que jaja, pero a veces nos divertimos en exceso y en lugares que no deberíamos, me duele todo y estoy cansada  
-A mi también me duele todo y también estoy cansado, prometamos que esta noche si dormiremos  
-Prometido  
-Bien, creo que mañana deberíamos ir al pueblo a comprar mas provisiones, por que alguien come como por 3  
-Es cierto, faltan provisiones, ese alguien se pondrá gordo, por comer tanto, deberías dejar de ser tan glotón o perderás tu figura Albert  
-¿YO? Pero si a callar princesa  
-Yo como como una dama, tu tragas todo a tu paso, es mas mira- dijo mientras tomaba sus costados y apretaba algo de piel fingiendo demostrar que estaba empezando a engordar  
-Eres una mentirosa- dijo el fingiendo enojo  
-Lo mentirosa se me quita, pero tu gordura se te queda- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo lejos de su esposo, quien se dio a la tarea de alcanzarla, al hacerlo la levanto sin trabajo y ambos giraron, cosa que los hizo caer sobre la arena entre risas, Albert la beso lentamente, pero rápidamente el beso aumento de intensidad mientras el metía la mano bajo el vestido de Candy acariciando sus suaves piernas, era increíble como esa mujer lo enloquecía de ese modo, pero cuando la situación se iba poniendo interesante una ola golpeo contra ellos, trayéndolos a la realidad.

Se levantaron mojados y llenos de arena y solo pudieron soltarse a reír, se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro así que regresaron a la mansión, se cambiaron de ropa, cenaron y fueron a la biblioteca, donde Albert le leyó a Candy, hasta que ella cayo rendida, de verdad estaba cansada y cumpliendo su promesa la llevo a la habitación donde la recostó, haciendo lo propio a su lado cayendo el también rendido de inmediato.

Despertaron temprano y entraron juntos a bañarse, salieron después de un rato dispuestos a desayunar pues había mucho por hacer, encontraron correspondencia en el buzón, era una carta de Annie, lo que sorprendió a Candy.

-¡Annie y Archie se casan!- grito emocionada mostrándole la carta a Albert  
-Al fin, ya era hora-respondió emocionado  
-Se estaban tardando, solo esperan nuestro regreso para dar la fiesta de compromiso- Albert empezó a hacer cuentas  
-Pues tenemos dos semanas más aquí para que se cumpla un mes y medio, ¿o quieres regresar de inmediato?  
-No, deberíamos quedarnos lo 2 meses, sé que es importante para ellos, pero seria bueno que nos esperaran un poco ¿no crees?- dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a su esposo, acariciando su bien formado abdomen  
-Princesa, como sigas así, haremos un desastre aquí  
-No, hoy si tenemos cosas que hacer y tenemos que salir, por que estamos casi tan blancos como cuando llegamos y eso no hablare bien de nosotros al volver  
-Jajaja hay princesa tienes razón, hay que broncearnos, pero regresando a lo de Archie y Annie, creo que tienes razón, merecemos esto, cuando el valla de luna de miel, se lo recompensare con ese tiempo, mientras que esperen  
-Si, entonces le escribiré a Annie en este momento indicándole que regresaremos una semana después de cumplidos los 2 meses, para que, si es posible el mismo día que lleguemos sea el anuncio ¿Qué te parece?  
-La idea mas perfecta, así lucirás tu nulo bronceado Jajaja, aunque estaremos agotados  
-Te has ganado un castigo, me bronceare y lejos muy lejos de ti, burlón.

Desayunaron rápidamente y salieron rumbo al pueblo, tenían mucho por hacer, estaban vagando por ahí, comprando más ropa por que curiosamente en sus ultimas 3 visitas extremas a la playa habían perdido toda la ropa, abasteciéndose de comida para el mes que les faltaba por disfrutar, se dirijieron a la oficina postal para enviar la carta a Annie al salir Candy iba distraída con una bebida que Albert le había comprado, quedaron de verse en la fuente de la placita principal cuando ella choco con alguien.

-¡AUCH!- dijo al sentir el golpe –disculpe- exclamo rápidamente al desconocido  
-No te preocupes fue mi culpa Candy- ella quedo atónita al escuchar su nombre, pero mas cuando reconoció la voz  
-¿¡Terry!?  
-Hola pecosa- dijo sonriendo al ver a su Candy  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Estoy de vacaciones y ¿tu?  
-Estoy de luna de miel- dijo tímidamente  
-Oh ya veo ¿y tu esposo?- pregunto mordazmente  
-Aquí Terry, que gusto y que sorpresa verte amigo  
-Oh Albert ahí estas  
-¡Terry!- se escucho una voz femenina hablar, mientras Terry pensaba que la estúpida de Susana le había arruinado todo  
-Aquí Susana- ella se acercó con sus muletas  
-Candy- dijo sorprendida  
-Hola Susana- saludo la pecosa –él es Albert mi esposo, Albert ella es Susana Marlow la novia de Terry- dijo rápidamente, para evitar algún mal entendido  
-Oh, mucho gusto, leí la noticia en los diarios, muchas felicidades. ¿Acaban de llegar también?  
-El gusto es mio señorita Marlow, no para nada, llevamos aquí ya un mes- dijo, ¿un mes, y por qué parecen nieve? Se pregunto Terry, cuando la respuesta llego a el evito pensarla mucho, la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que la había tocado  
-Valla no parece- dijo molesto  
-Es que casi no salimos mucho- menciono Candy- Albert solo la abrazo por la cintura y sonrió  
-Es hora de irnos princesa, hay mucho que comprar aun  
-Si amor, ya es hora, adiós Susana, adiós Terry, cuídense y diviértanse mucho- se despidió la pecosa  
-Hasta pronto, un gusto señorita, cuídense, hasta pronto amigo- sonrió Albert

Así los rubios siguieron su camino, Albert iba callado y nervioso, no sabia que reacción traería en Candy volver a verlo y mas con Susana, temía que ella quisiera volver a estar con el, mientras que ella solo trataba de analizarse, descubrió que no había sentido nada, tal y como sospechaba, le daba gusto verlos juntos, dejarlo ir había sido lo mejor pero ya no le importaba si para el, solo importaba que lo había sido para ella, pues estaba con el hombre que ama, y si hubiera seguido con Terry se hubieran autodestruido, siguió como sin anda hasta que noto que su esposo estaba pensativo y sin importar mas, se detuvo, no habían avanzado mucho así que no estaban lejos de los actores, deteniendo al mismo a tiempo a Albert, el la volteo a ver algo contrariado mientras ella le sonreía, y sin mas se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso en la boca, llenos de amor, el correspondió gustoso.

-Te amo- le susurro Candy, lo cual ayudo a disipar toda duda  
-Yo también te amo princesa- se miraron un momento sonrieron y siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás, pero los que si los vieron irse fueron la pareja de actores, Susana se alegraba de que Candy pudiera haber encontrado la felicidad, durante mucho tiempo se torturo al saber que le había robado el amor, pero ahora pensaba que Candy nunca vio a Terry como veía a su esposo, lamentablemente cuando volteo a ver a Terry el corazón se le hizo añicos, se dio cuenta que él no la había olvidado y comenzó a pensar que ese habría sido específicamente planeado para molestar a los rubios, lo cual era totalmente cierto.

Terry estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese a besar a su mujer?, eso no se quedaría así, él no había ido hasta allá para nada, iba a separarlos a como diera lugar, su trabajo le había costado dar con el lugar.

*FLASHBACK*  
-Están en Hawái  
-¿Totalmente seguro?  
-Si joven Grandchester, tengo contactos y me lo confirmaron  
-De acuerdo, necesito saber en que hotel se quedan  
-Tienen una mansión ahí  
-Mhh, eso complica las cosas, no importa, entonces necesito saber donde esta la mansión, como llegar, detalles de los alrededores, se discreto como hasta ahora  
-Claro joven tengo todos los datos ya listos, pensé que los querría  
-Bien, te has ganado un bono, por tu eficiencia- decía Terry mientras le pagaba al investigador privado, había dado con su Candy y con su mal amigo, ahora tendría que planear todo, de ser posible ir solo, aunque eso seria difícil, pero si tratar de ir solo con Susana entonces, su madre estorbaría, así que adelanto sus planes, como si de algo sin importancia se caso con ella, en secreto, solo la señora Marlow lo sabia y ni siquiera había sido una boda real, Terry pago a un hombre para pasar como sacerdote a otro para pasar como juez, todo era falso, claro la luna de miel era curiosamente en Hawái.

Susana no sospecho nada, amaba a Terry y creyó que todo era real, muy rápido pero real y justo ahora después de encontrar a Candy comenzó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, en especial por que cuando Candy la presento como novia de Terry él no la desmintió, ni corrigió el error, puesto que ahora era su esposa, apenas habían llegado y todo estaba raro, Terry tramaba algo y ella lo descubriría y si se trababa de algo contra Candy de ser posible lo impediría, no por Terry, ni por si misma, ni por ese matrimonio, relación, lo que sea que tuviese con Terry, sino por Candy, se la debía y la iba a ayudar, Candy merecía ser feliz, mas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preciosas, ¿Cómo ven a nuestra nueva Susana? Me pareció que merecía un cambio, ser mas humilde o algo así y por fin Archie y Annie se casan (ya era hora), ese Terry se merece unos buenos golpes, hasta a mi me esta cayendo mal . , ohh y pronto sabremos mas de nuestra antagonista ;) espero lo disfrutaran y espero que no les parezca soso, hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡besitos!


	6. Chapter 6

Preciosas ya les traigo el capitulo nuevo disfruten.

Capitulo 6.

Chicago.

¡No! Tenían que esperar un mes mas para poder anunciar su compromiso, por un momento odiaron a Candy y Albert, pero después se dieron cuenta de que ellos necesitaban ese tiempo, después de todo era la luna de miel y además cuando Albert regresara tendría mucho trabajo y viajes que hacer, sin contar con la boda y luna de miel de Archie y Annie, en fin, según la tía abuela, eso era buena idea pues tendrían el tiempo necesario para planearlo todo a la perfección, no como con los rubios que casi lo hicieron de la noche a la mañana creando un caos a la familia e invitados, después de el berrinche de los novios elegantes, se resignaron y hasta se alegraron por saber de Candy y Albert, todos querían verlos ya, incluso la tía abuela se hacia ilusiones de un pequeño Andrew corriendo por todos lados, cosa que ilusiono a todos los demás, si, incluida la servidumbre que adoraba a sus patrones, quienes eran sencillos y buenas personas.

Seattle.

Roxanne Cadle era una bella y opulenta mujer, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, de ojos extraños con tonos violetas en ellos, unas curvas de muerte y un ingenio brutal para los negocios, pero también era una mujer "enamorada" y despechada, mas aun al enterarse de la boda de su amado Albert, se habían conocido por casualidad en Londres cuando ella visito muy a regañadientes el zoológico, el aun no era presentado ante la sociedad, pero ella sin saber con certeza quien era cayo enamorada de el, de todo lo que veía, por que en eso se fijo mas que nada, en el bello físico del hombre, tan alto, guapo, fuerte, masculino, se encontraron varias veces por "casualidad" así como si ella no lo hubiera planeado, Albert era hombre y como hombre se sintió atraído a esa mujer.

Pero atracción no es amor, él nunca la amo y ambos acordaron que seria algo sin titulo ni seriedad, compartieron la cama en muchas ocasiones, al parecer no tenían mas en común, pero ella se "enamoro" eso creía ella, él se aburrió de su falsedad, de su carácter y un día sin mas solo se marcho, dejándola herida y enfadada, lo busco y como se empeño en encontrarlo pero con la inminente guerra encima suyo también tubo que partir y cancelar su búsqueda, hasta que años después en un periódico leyó quien era el, se puso de inmediato en contacto por medio de una carta que fue ignorada, a esa le siguieron mas y mas cartas que también fueron ignoradas.

Estaba decidida a viajar a Chicago, pero por negocios pendientes, por otros viajes, por asuntos en Europa nunca pudo y cuando al fin lo hizo llego el día después de la boda entre los rubios, de inmediato mando a investigar a esa mocosa, segura de que solo quería la fortuna de los Andrew, de que era una arribista, sus investigaciones solo la dejaron con mas dudas, ¿Cómo un hombre como él se casaría con una simplona huérfana y además enfermera?

Jamás se había sentido mas humillada, estaba decidida a terminar con ese matrimonio, creía que Albert caería rendido a sus pies cuando la viera y que mejor, le había llegado una invitación del anuncio de compromiso de Annie Britter, claro, como amiga de la Señora Britter así debía ser, Roxy sabia que esa niñita Annie, era amiga de la mocosa, y que esa y su Albert estaría ahí, ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa oportunidad? Y si eso no funcionaba, tenia el recurso de recurrir a Terry Grandchester, quien seguro la ayudaría a separar a esos dos, después de todo, él le pidió que contara con el para todo lo referente a los recién casados.

*FLASHBACK*

-Buenas tardes, residencia Grandchester  
-Buenas tardes, busco el joven Terry Grandchester  
-¿Quién le digo que lo busca y con que asunto señorita?  
-Dígale que mi nombre en Roxanne y que llamo referente a sus amigos los Andrew  
-De inmediato- después de unos minutos de espera ella escucho esa varonil voz, al otro lado del auricular  
-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Roxanne? ¿Que se le ofrece?  
-Dígame Rosy, ahora, iré al grano, a mi me interesa mucho el señor Andrew y sé que a usted le interesa la señora Andrew, tengo un plan para que Albert este conmigo y sinceramente deseo saber ¿si falla mi plan, usted podría ayudarme para quitar de en medio a su esposa?  
-Valla que fue al grano "Roxy", antes que nada ¿Cómo es que usted sabe tanto y además por que tutea a Albert tan abiertamente?  
-El y yo tuvimos mucho que ver, mande a investigarlo a él y por consecuente a su esposa y sus conexiones me llevaron a usted, su amor adolescente  
-En ese caso, usted y yo tenemos el mismo deseo en común, separarlos, ponga en marcha su plan, que yo ya tengo el propio y si ninguno funciona, puede usted contar totalmente con mi ayuda, ellos no deben estar juntos, es un error y hare todo por recuperar lo que es mio  
-Terry Grandchester, me sorprende, acudiré con usted en caso de que mi plan falle, avíseme si el de usted sale bien y todo caso, los errores pueden tener solución y eso somos nosotros, me despido por el momento, estaré en contacto con usted para estar al día  
-Me parece muy bien, hasta otra señorita Roxy.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

A como diera lugar Albert regresaría con ella, después de todo nunca había perdido una batalla y esta no seria la excepción.

Hawái, mansión Andrew.

El ambiente estaba lleno de melosidad, la pareja derramaba miel y de vez en cuando, pasión por cada habitación, si existía el paraíso seguro ese era en los ojos de Candy según Albert y ella pensaba lo mismo respecto a su esposo, por fin habían salido de la cama, de la habitación y de la casa, habían tomado un poco mas de color y la pecosa había mandado castigado a un rincón a Albert cumpliendo lo prometido, se bronceo y lejos muy lejos de él, es mas hasta lo había hecho refunfuñar un poco cuando se ponía algo provocativa y a la mera hora dejaba a Albert completamente fuera de control y sin posibilidad de arreglo, al menos con ella no, lo había privado de su cuerpo ¡DOS noches seguidas! Eso era inaudito, pero al final ella había caído una vez mas ante su hombre, a la pecosa también le costó esfuerzo mantener el control por las noches teniéndolo tan cerca, o cuando se acercaba coquetamente a mortificar a su esposo, al final quito el castigo que resulto ser para ambos.

Se habían recompensado esas noches, y días y tardes, por casi toda la casa, pero aun así había algo que mantenía a Candy algo distraída, y eso era Terry, no le afectaba mucho verlo, pero tampoco esperaba volver a verlo, por lo menos no tan pronto, valla casualidades de la vida pensaba.

Albert en cambio sabia que no era del todo una causalidad pues George le había avisado de la inesperada visita del actor a las empresas, y de todo lo que había hablado con Archie, estaba seguro que Terry estaba ahí solo para intervenir en sus vidas y molestar, pero no lo permitiría, mucho había sacrificado ya como para sacrificar su amor a Candy por un amigo, esta vez Albert iba a defender lo que amaba hasta con las uñas de ser necesario.

-Amor, despierta- escucho la voz melodiosa de su esposa  
-Buenos días-dijo sonriendo al verla tan cerca a el  
-Anda levántate ya  
-¿Preparaste el desayuno?  
-No, algo mejor  
-¿mejor que tu deliciosa comida?  
-Si-respondió sonriendo  
-¿Qué?  
-Un baño calientito para los dos- dijo para inmediatamente salir corriendo al baño, dejando ver su escases de ropa, Albert no podía reaccionar, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había visto bien? Debía ser un sueño, seguro era eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no  
-¿Vas a venir, o me baño sola?- sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de un salto y corrió al baño donde devoro a su esposa, para después tomar el tan mencionado baño, estaba realmente sorprendido con la iniciativa de su princesa, pero también muy complacido  
-¿Desde cuando tan insinuante princesa?  
-Pues decidí que desde hoy, no solo tu lo serás ¡eh!- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ambos estaban en la enorme bañera, bastante complacidos, cansados y cada vez mas enamorados, cada uno había decidido por su cuenta que Terry no les molestaría en nada y que serian sinceros el uno con el otro, salieron de la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y sus dedos parecían pasas, hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer en casa y salieron a la playa, se sentaron sobre un mantel en la arena Albert recargado contra una piedra y Candy entre sus piernas, ella leyó para su esposo y después el para ella, derramaban miel y aunque querían ir al pueblo para evitar toparse con Terry, Albert no quería partirle la cara y Candy no quería hacerle una grosería, prefirieron quedar por los rumbos de la mansión que además se sabia perfectamente en la isla que eran privados y exclusivos para la familia.

Los actos que para Terry era molesto pues su plan se estaba viniendo abajo debido al casi encierro de la pareja, ¿Qué tanto hacían ahí? Se preguntaba, para después enfadarse consigo mismo, era obvio lo que hacían y eso lo enfurecía.

-Terry, deberíamos salir a pasear  
-¿Y para que?- pregunto molesto  
-Para conocer, para divertirnos, para que el gasto absurdo que hiciste en este viaje valga un poco la pena, puesto que debido a que no has visto ni jodido a Candy y su esposo dudo mucho que el viaje desquite el costo- Susana no pudo evitar reprocharle, estaba molesta y asqueada de las actitudes de Terry  
-Como siempre, eres una absurda paranoica Susy  
-Pues di lo que quieras, yo me aburrí de ver tu cara enojada todo el día, yo saldré  
-¿Tu salir?, si claro ve corriendo- dijo sarcásticamente Terry, acto que hirió profundamente a Susana  
-Con tal de alejarme de ti, seguro me podría salir otra pierna para correr lejos muy lejos de ti- buenas tardes- dijo Susana satisfecha de si misma mientras salía en sus muletas, con una sonrisa de la habitación, dejando a Terry sorprendido por su actitud y mas molesto aun.

Susana Marlow estaba realmente cansada de la amargura de Terry y aunque sabia que ella misma era la causa, no era tan culpable, pasado un tiempo después del accidente y de la separación de Candy y Terry, Susana se dio cuenta de la infelicidad de Terry y le dijo que fuera por su pecosa, que no la perdiera, pero el no quiso se quedo a su lado, arruinando así la vida de ambos, Susana cada que podía le decía que se fuera con Candy, le insinuaba que estaría bien, que era lo que ella quería, pero Terry siempre se negó, ahora no debería quejarse, ni portarse como el rey del drama, no le quedaba bien y era hipócrita de su parte.

-¡AL CARAJO CON EL!- exclamo mientras se tiraba como podía sobre la arena  
-Disculpa, no hice nada para molestarte o ¿si?- escucho una voz desconocida detrás suyo, volteo muy sorprendida y avergonzada  
-N-n-no, disculpa hable muy fuerte- dijo sonrojada  
-Tus razones tendrás, pero no es muy común escuchar a una mujer tan bella hablar así, no me quejo, al contrario es reconfortante sacer que no todas son tan sumisas y perfectitas  
-Jajaja aprendí hace poco a dejar de serlo  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, nunca lo olvides, por cierto me llamo James, James Graves- dijo el chico mientras extendía su mano a Susana, quien de inmediato se quiso levantar, haciéndola recordar que sin una pierna era fácil tumbarse mas no levantarse, bajo la cabeza apenada y con los ojos llorosos, cuando sintió que él la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba, junto con sus muletas, se las entrego y espero a que ella se acomodara- mi nombre es Susana, Susana Marlow, mucho gusto- devolvió el saludo la rubia que estaba completamente roja, James solo se enterneció ante la reacción de la chica y como el caballero que era no menciono nada respecto a la pierna de la chica, pues él había leído del accidente de ella.  
-Eres actriz ¿cierto?  
-Solía serlo, ahora solo soy…algo jajá  
-Ser algo también es bueno, el día que seas nada, ese día preocúpate-dijo el sonriéndole  
-Ser o no ser, eh ahí el dilema  
-Exactamente señorita Susana- ella sonrió, hacia mucho que nadie la había llamado así y realmente le gustaba, además de que básicamente seguí siendo señorita, ella se había negado a intimar con Terry, no por su pierna, si no por el poco amor propio que había recuperado  
-Y ¿a que se dedica usted James?  
-Solo llámeme James por favor, soy medico cirujano  
-Te llamo James si tu me llamas solo Susana, valla eso es genial, aunque es una carrera larga  
-Trato hecho Susana, si es una carrera bastante larga, pero también peligrosa  
-¿Peligrosa?  
-Si, a muchos nos toco ir a la guerra, otros tantos van de voluntarios a África, medio oriente, países que no están desarrollados y que son peligrosos debido a las enfermedades posteriores a la guerra, la hambruna, animales desconocidos y muchas cosas mas  
-Ósea que estuviste de servicio en la guerra, valla eso si es valiente, imagino que debió ser muy complicado por lo inhóspito de los lugares y las heridas difíciles  
-Si es bastante complicado, ahí ves coas que jamás imaginaste ver, pero al final cuando salvas una vida nada mas importa  
-Debe ser maravilloso, y ahora estas en unas merecidas vacaciones supongo yo  
-Se puede decir que si, llevo aquí 2 años, trabajando en el hospital del pueblo, pero mi suplente llegara pronto, realmente ansió regresar a Nueva York  
-Valla, eres todo bondad y responsabilidad al parecer jajá, tampoco te pierdes de mucho en Nueva York, sigue siendo enorme y ruidoso  
-Hago lo que creo correcto, me gusta ayudar, y de verdad extraño un poco el ruido y los climas fríos de allá- y así los chicos se quedaron conversando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el sol se estaba ocultando, se sorprendieron de lo rápido que paso el tiempo y como si de viejos conocidos se tratara se quedaron de ver al día siguiente en la plaza del pueblo.

Por otro el tiempo también se había ido volando para un par de rubios que se habían estado divirtiendo en la playa, sin pensarlo quedaron que al día siguiente irían a pasear al pueblo, ya solo les quedaban tres semanas para disfrutar y querían turistear un poco mas pues aun les faltaba mucho que ver, comer y comprar

Para Terry el día se había lento, realmente lento y aburrido, decidió irse al bar del hotel, cuando Susana regreso no le sorprendió ver la habitación vacía, sabia que su "esposo" estaría bebiendo o alzándose a alguna tontilla mujer que se dejara embelesar por el para pasar la noche, como sea ella estaba de buen humor y nada se lo arruinaría, menos Terry, pero quería hablar con Candy acerca de él, para advertirla de que algo planeaba y que nada bueno era, pero ya habría tiempo de ello, además le relajaba saber que no había pista de ellos.

Mañana seria otro día, para Susana era hora de tratar de dormir, para Terry era hora de pedir otro trago, para James era hora de sacar a Susana y su linda cara de su mente y concentrarse en algo del trabajo y para Candy y Albert era hora de amarse de nuevo, no tenían mucho de que preocuparse, solo de satisfacerse el uno al otro.

La noche paso rápida para la mayoría, Terry llego de milagro al cuarto y para cuando se despertó Susana ya estaba desayunando con James, Candy y Albert con toda la calma del mundo se dirijieron al pueblo donde se toparon con James y Susana, decidieron desayunar los cuatro junto, Susana presento a los rubios con James y viceversa, ninguno de los rubios pregunto por Terry ¿para que? No era indispensable ni extrañable, al terminar de desayunar Susana le menciono a Candy que quería hablar con ella, acordaron hacerlo después, ahora era momento de disfrutar el bello día, pasearon por el pueblo, mientras James les indicaba lugares o le s contaba leyendas del lugar, la mañana y la tarde pasaron realmente rápido, James debía volver al trabajo así que se despidió acordando con Susana para verse después, Albert decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas para así darles privacidad para platicar, las dejo en la plaza y prometió regresar pronto, así Susana aprovecho el momento.

-Candy, aléjate de Terry  
-Calma Susana no tengo intenciones con el yo…  
-El no esta feliz de verte con Albert- interrumpió Susana la explicación de Candy- al contrario, algo planea, no sé que sea, pero no creo que sea bueno, te juro que no es coincidencia que nuestra luna de miel sea aquí  
-¿¡LUNA DE MIEL!?  
-O un intento de ello, desde que llegamos solo estamos encerrados, apenas ayer decidí salir yo sola, así me tope con James, Terry termino en el bar, casualmente- dijo con un tono de tristeza- Candy prométeme que te alejaras, no le permitas molestarte, por favor  
-Tranquila Susana, estaré bien, no le dejare molestarme a mi o a Albert, pero dime ¿Cuándo se casaron, que paso? Explícame todo-  
-Bueno nos casamos hace poco mas de una semana, fue repentino demasiado rápido, yo no quería en realidad, desde hace mucho ya no quiero nada con Terry, pero mi madre insistió y yo accedí, después de todo, nadie mas querría a una lisiada como yo, después venimos aquí y los encontramos y todo tomo sentido para mi, fui solo un instrumento mas en su movida  
-Susana, te hubieras negado, no eres feliz y no puedes renunciar a tu libertad solo por tu madre, no es correcto, así como tampoco lo es llamarte lisiada, no lo eres y mira que si hay quien te quiera, ´por ejemplo James  
-El solo es un nuevo conocido, seguro me hablo por lastima o algo así, en fin no importa, en cuanto regresemos pediré el divorcio y me alejare de él, no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo infeliz, ni a soportar su amargura, además cuando esta ebrio es demasiado hiriente me humilla demasiado, claro, sobrio es una caballero, es demasiado odioso  
-El Terry del que me hablas no es el que conocí, realmente me hace sentir triste que el no encontró la felicidad  
-Muchas veces le dije que fuera hacia ti Candy, que luchara, pero no quiso, se quedo a mi lado, y mira, el me culpa de todo y si, sé que hice mal al obligarlo, pero todo esto me ha hecho madurar de algún modo y comprendí que solo seria feliz a tu lado, lo corrí, lo deje ir pero él nunca se largo, realmente me arrepentí y cambie y aun así sigo pegada a él y el me odia cada día mas  
-Escúchame bien Susana, pide el divorcio, no permitas que te consuma, se ve que has cambiado, te apoyare en todo, me puedes considerar tu amiga, pensé que Terry sabría madurar y crecer, pero se atascó en un pasado que no regresara, amo a mi esposo y eso no cambiara nunca y tu debes luchar por tu libertad y con eso me refiero a Terry y a tu madre, no permitas que te sigan controlando  
-Gracias Candy, muchas gracias de verdad- dijo mientras abrazaba a la pecosa, ella tan comprensible y buen persona siempre, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Candy y ayudarse a si misma

Y Candy estaba completamente decidida a mantener a Terry lejos muy lejos de ella, de su esposo y de Susana, nada ni nadie le iba a arruinar su felicidad y menos a sus amigos, de ella dependía que Terry aterrizara de una buena vez a su realidad, ya no le importaba si él era feliz o no, ella si lo era y así quería seguir siéndolo.

Des pues de esa charla, el tiempo se fue volando, afortunadamente Terry y los Andrew no se encontraron mas, Susana y James quedaron de seguir en contacto y encontrarse en Nueva York, claro que después de que Susana le explicara toda su situación a James, quien ya le había dicho que quería cortejarla, el de inmediato entendió que ella tenia una reputación que cuidar y que debía divorciarse, así que serian amigos por ahora, pero Susana estaba encanta de que el la quisiera de novia, los Grandchester se marcharon una semana antes de los Andrew, quienes no se querían ir, seria como romper un sueño pero ya era tiempo y Annie y Archie ya los esperaban ansiosos, así que era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Llegaron demasiado rápido a Chicago y de ahí se movieron a Lakewood, donde seria la fiesta de compromiso al día siguiente de su llegada, llegaron en la tarde poco después de la hora de comida fueron recibidos muy ostentosamente, todos los sirvientes esperándolos fuera, Annie y Archie aguantaron su risa al verlos tan bronceados, pues contrastaba con sus ojos y cabellos

-Bienvenidos queridos  
-Gracias tía- dijo Albert mientras le besaba la mejilla y Candy respondía a su abrazo  
-Hey tíos, bienvenidos- dijo Archie levantando una ceja muy sugerentemente- ¿pronto tendremos primos o que? Jajaja  
-Archivald, esos comentarios no son correctos- le reprendió la tía mientras todos reían  
-Seguramente pronto tendrás muchos primos, pero mientras tienes mucho trabajo por delante, con tu boda tan cerca- dijo Albert entre risas  
-Ni lo mencionen, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo Annie que estaba abrazando a su amiga  
-Anden vamos a tomar algo al jardín para que nos cuenten todo respecto a su viaje  
-Claro, vamos, joven Archivald- se mofo Candy de el  
-Espera Candy, antes tienes que disponer el menú de la cena y del desayuno de mañana  
-¿YO?  
-Si, tu, eres la señora de la casa es tu deber ahora- así Candy se dirigió junto con la tía hacia la cocina sin chistar, ella sabia que ahora era su deber pero se sentía rara con ello, claro, ya en la cocina se dejo llevar y dispuso todo, sin mover un solo horario y alegrándose de la aprobación de sus actos de parte de su tía, alcanzaron a los demás en el jardín, quienes ya platicaban animadamente, contaron todas sus experiencias (las que se pueden contar en publico) omitiendo para después el encuentro con Terry.

Cenaron como esta dispuesto y en cuanto pudieron los recién casados salieron huyendo a su habitación, querían entregarse a la pasión, pero el agotamiento del viaje pudo mas y terminaron cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, después de todo al día siguiente, tendrían un día muy largo, mas de lo que ambos quisieran.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preciosas disculpen la tardanza, me enferme y no me sentía ni con ánimos para seguir respirando u.u ( y creo que se nota un poco en el capitulo :[) pero les traigo un capitulo mas largo, ya pronto viene la acción y lo complicado para la pareja de rubios guapotes, a Susana parece que le va bien y bueno Terry gasto mucho para nada, por que hasta a la esposa le bajaron Jajaja ;) a ver que hace esta horrenda Roxy cuídense, les mando muchos besitos coquetos jaja.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Las cosas en Lakewood eran un caos, gente corriendo por aquí y por allá arreglando todo, decorando, limpiando, cambiando, un completo caos, la tía abuela se había levantado muy temprano para supervisar todo, pues todo debía estar perfecto para el pequeño gran día de Annie y Archie, claro estaba que el gran día seria el de la boda.

Annie corría de aquí para allá, gritando que se le hacia tarde mientras Candy la miraba divertida pues apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y la fiesta empezaba a las ocho de la noche, Archie se acababa de marchar con Albert, cosa que puso como loca a Annie que había alegado que no había tiempo para eso, que debía arreglarse ya, hasta que Candy intervino calmando a su hermana, justo en ese momento iba llegando Patty a Lakewood, emocionada por ver a sus amigas y por contarles las buenas nuevas.

-Señora Candy, la señorita Patricia ha llegado ya- anuncio una sirvienta  
-Llévala al salón para tomar él te, ya vamos- indico Candy  
-De inmediato señora, permiso- salió la sirvienta seguida de Candy y Annie, llegaron al salón donde vieron a Patty esperándolas  
-¡AMIGA! Gritaron ambas chicas  
-Hola chicas- respondió Patty uniéndose a ellas en un abrazo de grupo  
-Felicidades Annie ya era hora  
-¿Verdad que si? Ya se estaban tardando- dijo la pecosa  
-Pero si a callar Candy que tu y Albert se hicieron del rogar- las tres chicas rieron

Después de tomar él te y ponerse al día con Patty en algunas cosas, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, pues aun faltaba tiempo para la hora de la comida, omitieron claramente cualquier lugar donde la tía estuviese, puesto que estaba estresada y podrían hacerla enojar, notaron a Patty algo seria y pensativa, pero prefirieron esperar a que ella les contara, desde la muerte de Stear no era bueno presionar a Patty, debían dejarla fluir para que no se molestara o le diera un ataque de nervios.

Platicaban de cosas triviales, cosas sin importancia, hacían chistes y recordaban viejos tiempos en el colegio, se sentaron cerca del rio a la sombra de un árbol para descansar y despejarse y fue cuando la señorita Patricia O'Brien decidió hablar y sacar de una vez por todas a sus amigas de la duda.

-Amigas, tengo algo muy importante que decirles  
-Ya decía yo que algo tenias, te vi muy pensativa- confeso Candy  
-Anda Patty, dilo, sabes que cuentas con nosotras- dijo Annie, y ante estas palabras Patty se soltó a llorar y abrazo a sus amigas que estaban muy confundidas  
-Estoy embarazada- soltó Patty dejando a las otras dos de boca abierta  
-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Júrame que no es broma- exclamo Candy  
-Hay Candy no debes preguntar eso, ya sabes, ya te casaste- rio Patty, desconcertando mas a las chicas  
-No me refiero a eso Patricia- dijo Candy completamente sonrojada pero a la vez seria, Patty tomo la misma expresión seria y se dispuso a explicarles todo  
-Es que bueno conocí a un chico en Florida, se llama Edward, es un buen chico, de buena familia, tu lo has de conocer Annie, es Edward Fredricksen  
-He oído de él, mas no lo conozco de frente- dijo Annie  
-Yo si, hace negocios con Albert y el me lo presento- dijo Candy para dar paso a que su amiga continuara  
-Bueno nos conocimos gracias a que mi abuela es amiga de su abuela, nos caímos bien y comenzamos a salir ya llevamos año y medio, antes de que digan nada, no quise decirlo por que no sabia que tan serio seria o si seria definitivo, bueno pues hace un mes, en una cita con el, tuve que acompañarlo a recoger unos papeles a su casa, pero una fuerte tormenta nos sorprendió e imposibilito para salir, así que pase la noche ahí y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y luego a otra y pues quede embarazada, me entere por que comencé a sentirme mal, con nauseas y ascos y fui al medico donde me lo confirmaron, solo mi abuela, el y ustedes saben esto  
-¿Y ahora que harás Patty?- pregunto Annie  
-No lo se, el me propuso matrimonio, pero no se aceptar, lo quiero, mas no se si lo amo  
-Sea cual sea tu decisión Patty, cuenta con nosotras y con los chicos, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo- dijo Candy, haciendo que Patty llorara de nuevo y las abrazara agradeciéndoselo de corazón.

Regresaron a tiempo para la hora de la comida, la tía estaba realmente estresada así que Candy hizo algunas bromas que ayudaron, comieron solas, pues lo hombres de la casa se quedaron en la oficina, después de la comida Candy acepto que ya era la hora oficial de ir a prepararse para la fiesta, ayudo a la tía con los últimos arreglos para después subir a darse un baño, preparo no solo su ropa sino también la de su esposo, ayudo a Annie con el peinado mientras Patty calmaba los nervios de la futura novia, sin notarlo la tarde se le fue volando y cuando se dieron cuanta ya era hora de vestirse, eran las seis y cuarenta de la tarde.

Candy corrió a su alcoba donde Albert ya estaba disfrutando del baño, se tentó a entrar con el, pero como anfitriones de la casa y presentadores de los novios no podían llegar tarde, así que mejor empezó a peinarse, se hizo un moño alto dejando varios cabellos sueltos sobre sus hombros, para la ocasión eligió un vestido color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos, hecho de gasa puesto que estaban en una época calurosa, el vestido se le ceñía al cuerpo mostrando su figura de mujer, tenia mangas de tres cuartos y casi sin escote frontal, lo que compensaba el ligero escote de la espalda, eligió joyas sencillas al igual que el maquillaje.

Albert al verla tan bella se tentó a no asistir a la fiesta para poder devorar a su esposa a gusto, pero las obligaciones van antes del placer, por lo menos esta vez, pensó, saludo a su esposa y se vistió rápidamente, fueron con la tía para empezar a dar la bienvenida a los invitados que iban llegando, todos elegantes y saludando muy solemnemente a la pareja de esposos, para Candy era impresionante lo imponente que era Albert ante esos hombres y en el mundo de los negocios.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos los invitados presentes, bajaron los verdaderos anfitriones, Annie y Archie y fueron presentados por la tía abuela para posteriormente anunciar el matrimonio, acto del cual se encargaría Albert pero prefirió dejar que el señor Britter lo hiciera, depuse de las respectivas felicitaciones y abrazos a la pareja, se dispusieron a cenar y empezar el baile.

En ese momento iba llegando la señorita Roxanne Cadle, quien con tan solo entrar en el salón atrajo las miradas de mas de uno, de inmediato la señora Britter fue a saludarla

-Roxy querida, bienvenida  
-Gracias, querida disculpa el retraso, mi tren sufrió un desperfecto  
-No te preocupes, ya estas aquí y es lo importante, te presentare a mi hija  
-Claro, para mi será un placer- la señora Britter fue por Annie mientras Roxy buscaba a Albert por todo el lugar, cuando por fin dio con el, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero desapareció rápido cuando el hizo un gesto cariñoso a una rubia a su lado, de inmediato supo que esa mocosa era su esposa  
-Roxy, ella es mi hija Annie y el su prometido Archie  
-Un placer señorita Cadle- dijo cortésmente Archie  
-Un gusto conocerla al fin, mi madre me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo Annie  
-El gusto es mio, por favor háblenme de tu, no soy tan vieja jajá, los felicito por su compromiso  
-Oh muchas gracias Roxanne- dijeron los prometidos  
-Ven te presentare a los Andrew- dijo la madre de Annie  
-Claro será un gusto- sonrió malévolamente la mujer, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Annie y Archie  
-Me temo que William esta atendiendo unos negocios y Candice hace lo propio con el Comité de Damas Caritativas-indico Annie  
-Bien entonces podremos esperar- indico la señora Britter mientras se alejaba con Roxy hacia una mesa para poder ponerse al día

Annie sintió tanta desconfianza hacia esa mujer, algo no le daba buena espina y por alguna razón no la quería cerca de su amigo, miro a Archie y noto que él pensaba justamente lo mismo.

-No me da buena espina Archie  
-A mi tampoco, esa mujer puede ser despiadada  
-¿Ya la conocías?  
-Hemos oído de ella, es una mujer de negocios, Albert siempre se ha negado a tratar con ella, algunos dicen que lo que tiene en hermosura le puede faltar en escrúpulos, cuando de negocios se trata, nadie dice no, además tiene una fama de devora hombres que para que te cuento  
-No se por qué, pero no la quiero nada cerca de Candy y Albert  
-Concuerdo totalmente contigo Ann, pero mejor ven, bailemos un poco para despejarnos, además es nuestras noche- así los dos se dirijieron al centro del salón para bailar.

En el jardín se encontraba la pareja de recién casados, cada uno había escapado con excusas de sus respectivas obligaciones y se habían quedado de ver en el jardín, cuando Albert la vio no pudo evitar darle un enorme abrazo y un beso bastante apasionado, al cual Candy respondió con gusto.

-La he extrañado señora Andrew  
-Yo también le he extrañado señor Andrew  
-Disculpa si no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar contigo en estos días  
-No hay problema amor, sé que el trabajo puede ser absorbente, no te disculpes que yo entiendo a la perfección  
-Eres la mejor esposa del mundo entero  
-Jajaja lo se, elegiste bien  
-Jajaja es verdad supe elegir, ven vallamos dentro a bailar un poco ya trataremos de escapar un poco mas al rato  
-Su idea me parece perfecta señor Andrew

Albert la guio dentro, hasta la pista de baile donde hicieron compañía a Archie y Annie que bailaban absortos en su propio mundo, Patty miraba a las parejas y se alegraba de saber felices a sus amigos, principalmente por Archie, seguro Stear estaría muy orgulloso de su hermano, estaba tan concentrada pensando en sus amigos que no noto cuando un apuesto hombre de cabello negro se acercaba hacia ella, hasta que él le hablo cerca del oído.

-Buenas noches Patricia  
-¡AH! Edward- exclamo sorprendida Patty  
-¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien gracias, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Soy conocido de los Britter y fui invitado, no pensé encontrarte aquí  
-Soy amiga cercana de Annie y de los Andrew  
-Ya veo, saliste de Florida sin despedirte  
-Ya venia retrasada, llegue hoy, si me hubiera esperado quizá no habría llegado  
-Pensé que me estabas evitando- dijo algo cabizbajo el chico  
-Y si así fuera ¿Cuál es el inconveniente con ello?- dijo Patty dispuesta a alejarse de él, cuando él le sujeto el brazo  
-Pues que estas esperando un hijo mio, ese es el inconveniente de que huyas de mi  
-No hables de eso aquí, hay muchas personas, te veo en media hora en el jardín, cerca de la fuente para hablar- dijo Patty molesta  
-Como guste señorita O'Brien- dijo con tono despectivo Edward quien se alejó de Patty, dejándola molesta y desconcertada, quería correr hacia sus amigas pero al verlas tan felices prefirió no hacerlo y afrontar esto ella sola

Patty no era la única que miraba a las parejas, Roxy también lo hacia, miraba especialmente a los ya casados, a Albert en especifico, cuando termino el vals, noto que las parejas se dirigían a una mesa juntos y sin pedirlo la señora Britter dijo que era el momento justo para presentarla, juntas se dirijieron a la mesa de las parejas

-William, Candice, les quiero presentar a una grana miga, ella es Roxanne Cadle- dijo la señora Britter, justo al escuchar el nombre, el semblante de Albert cambio totalmente, borro su sonrisa y se puso serio e incluso frio  
-Un gusto señorita Cadle- dijo Candy amablemente  
-El gusto es mio señora Andrew, felicitaciones por su boda- sonrió hipócritamente mientras la veía con un aire de superioridad, que no paso desapercibido para nadie, incluida Candy  
-Mucho gusto señorita- dijo Albert lo mas frio posible, tanto así que Candy de inmediato noto que algo no iba bien  
-Señor Andrew, un placer, espero que ya que estoy aquí en Chicago, podamos hacer alguna negociación  
-Me temo que no será posible señorita, como ya le he indicado antes a sus socios, no tengo algún interés en invertir o negociar en su campo que es la metalurgia- dijo Albert lo mas amablemente que pudo  
-Los campos de mis empresas van mas allá de la metalurgia, en fin espero tener la oportunidad de poder llegar a algún acuerdo con usted  
-Bien, podrá informar a mi mano derecha George, acerca de lo que desea proponer, el me hará llegar la información y ya le comunicara mi decisión, disculpen por favor- dijo mientras ofrecía una mano a Candy para regresar a la pista de baile, Candy acepto de inmediato al sentir tanta tensión y lo mismo hicieron Annie y Archie, que solo deseaban salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse de ese momento tan incomodo.

Roxy quedo hecha una furia, nadie la despreciaba y él no lo volvería a hacer, pero necesitaba tenerlo a solas, solo así lograría encantarlo de nuevo, el coraje que sentía no se le pasaría con nada, pero como la dama que es no permitió que se le viera en el rostro o actitud, convivio con varios conocidos en la fiesta hasta que dio con uno que hacia mucho no veía y era precisamente el joven Edward Fredricksen, se dirigió hacia él.

-Edward, que sorpresa verte querido  
-Lo mismo digo Roxanne, supongo que no viniste de gratis, ¿a quien cazas a hora?  
-Que gracioso eres- dijo molesta- tal vez solo te quiero a ti, ¿Qué dices si nos vamos?, mi hotel esta cerca y…  
-Graciosa tu querida, pero me temo que debo declinar, yo no repito mis errores y mucho menos errores tan bajos, baratos y vulgares como tu, disculpa tengo algo que hacer, sigue disfrutando la velada- el joven se marcho de ahí sin dejarla decir nada, ella estaba cada vez mas furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevían a rechazarla? Pero ya se la pagaría ese idiota.

Albert salió a tomar aire al balcón, estaba realmente ofuscado, jamás pensó volver a ver a esa mujer, no es como si le hubiera movido algún sentimiento o buen recuerdo, mas bien era temor de que Candy supiera acerca de ella, de ellos, el sabia que había cometido un error con esa mujer, que afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, solo había sido una atracción excesiva pero afortunadamente pasajera, decidió que Candy debía saberlo, no podía ocultarle algo así, mucho menos por como se estaba comportando de distante, entonces algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aun sigo sin creer que te casaras  
-Empieza a creerlo por que así es Roxanne  
-Me dijiste que no eras de compromisos  
-Para ti no lo era, pero encontré a la mujer ideal y perfecta para mi, la amo y por lógica me case con ella, totalmente enamorado- dijo recalcando cada una de sus palabras  
-Ja, quien diría que el cuidador de un zoológico seria un millonario heredero y que de repente le llegaría una huérfana enfermera pobretona para casarse con el  
-Guárdate el veneno Roxanne, a Candy la conozco desde que tiene 6 años, se todo de ella  
-Pero ella no sabe todo de ti ¿cierto? Por tu expresión sé que aun no sabe de mi, de nosotros  
-Es verdad, pero lo sabrá, no tengo nada que ocultarle  
-¿Por qué te fuiste?  
-Por que me di cuenta de quien y como eras  
-Te amo Albert  
-Pero yo a ti no, nunca lo he hecho- esas palabras pusieron furica a Roxanne, quien no pudo aguantar mas y le planto un beso a Albert, quien no correspondió al acto, la quiso alejar, pero ella se aferro mas a él, hasta que una voz la obligo a separarse y Albert aprovecho para darle un empujón que la dejo bien lejos de el casi haciéndola caer, cosa que sorprendió a ambas pues él era un caballero y jamás había tratado a una mujer así.  
-Disculpen por interrumpir- dijo Candy

Candy se había quedado preocupada por Albert, al verlo salir así tan extraño, se excuso diciendo que quería tomar aire fresco, que volvía pronto, pero ella no era tonta algo tenia su esposo, después de una lucha interna decidió que era mejor salir a ver a Albert, quería asegurarse de que no era algo grave, así que tomo rumbo hacia el jardín, quería sorprender a su esposo dándole un enorme abrazo, pero la sorprendida fue ella, al ver a Roxanne Cadle besando a Albert, pero claro que no era tonta, ella noto de inmediato que el trataba de alejarse de ella.

-¡CANDY, esto no es lo que parece!- dijo rápidamente Albert  
-¿Ah no?- pregunto molesta Candy  
-Es justamente todo lo que parece mocosa, el necesita a una mujer de verdad como yo a su lado, no a una arribista muerta de hambre como tu  
-Jajaja un mujer de verdad ¿usted? que graciosa resulto ser señorita, pero permítame entonces, por que si esto es todo lo que parece, pues a mi me parece un acto desesperado por parte de una mujer que ha sido rechazada con anterioridad, que esta necesitada de amor, que además desea llamar la atención y me parece que la arribista aquí es otra- dijo con toda la cortesía y elegancia que se podía permitir, acto seguido se dirigió hacia su esposo, le acomodo el traje, le limpio la boca y le dirigió una sonrisa para después darle un pequeño y delicado beso, indicándole así que todo estaba bien, dejando a Albert muy sorprendido  
-¿Cómo te atreves huérfana? A mi nadie me habla así…  
-Llámeme como guste, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, ahora por favor, ¿se retira por su cuenta o mando a que la saquen como la basura que es? Debería tenerse un poco de respeto y amor propio señorita- interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa Candy, Roxanne bastante molesta y con un nudo en la garganta, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, dejándolos solos y abandonado sin decir nada a nadie la mansión, jurando que esta se la pagarían los dos.

-Candy…- dijo suplicante Albert  
-Calma amor, pude ver bien que tu te resististe, pero creo que tienes mucho que contarme- dijo Candy seriamente  
-Si, es verdad, pensaba contártelo esta misma noche, por eso salí para tomar aire y encontrar el modo de decírtelo  
-Esta bien amor, pero cálmate, que contigo no estoy enojada jajá, hablaremos mas tarde, debemos regresar antes de que la tía sufra un ataque de histeria, ya nos hemos ausentado bastante- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo guiaba hacia dentro, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, obligándolo a detenerse, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso apasionado, pero lleno de amor, a lo lejos pudo ver a Patty hablando con un hombre, al cual de inmediato reconoció como Edward Fredricksen, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar de ello con su amiga, ahora tenían una fiesta e invitados que atender.

Candy estaba decidida a apartar a esa tipa de su vida y de su esposo, esta vez la niña buena no saldría a hacer acto de presencia, ya había pasado por mucho en su vida y ahora le tocaba a ella luchar por su felicidad e iba a defender lo suyo con uñas y dientas, rasguñando y mordiendo a quien se interpusiera en su camino o lastimase a los suyos.

Pero Roxanne estaba mas que decidida a separarlos, era cuestión de orgullo, nada mas que orgullo y ahora se iba a valer de sus recursos mas preciados: su cuerpo y Terrence Grandchester, a como diera lugar iba a lograr su cometido sin importar quien arrastrara en el intento, Albert seria suyo junto con toda su fortuna.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preciosas hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué tal les pareció? Respecto a algunos reviews:  
1.- gracias por sus buenos deseos y ánimos, ya estoy perfecta de salud  
2.-quise hacer que Susana cambiara, que se arrepintiera de sus actos egoístas, después de todo estaba enamorada ;) y en ese estado se hacen muchas tonterías  
3.- muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, no les contesto pero les juro que los leo todos y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, cualquier sugerencia o duda respecto a la historia no duden en preguntarme.  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Dos semanas despues de la celebración del compromiso de la pareja mas elegante Annie y Archie, las cosas estaban de maravilla entre Albert y Candy pues ninguno de los dos permitio que el incidente con Roxanne los cambiara o se interpusiera entre ellos, al contrario estaban mejor que nunca, el problema radicaba en que en ocaciones Albert pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina y Candy se aburria excesivamente en la mansión, de ahí en fuera cuando estaban juntos derramaban miel y amor por doquier.

El tiempo paso rápido cuatro meses que se fueron volando, cuatro meses en los que pasaron muchas cosas Patty se había quedado a vivir en Lakewood con la tía y su abuela pues sus padres no la habían aceptado con su embarazo ¿Qué diría la sociedad de ellos? Y la tía estaba decidida a ayudar a quien fue el gran amor de su difunto sobrino Stear, mientras Candy y Albert se habían ido a Chicago debido a los labores de la empresa, mientras Annie iba y venia y corría debido a los preparativos de la boda.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el día de la boda de los elegantes, Annie estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, nervios gruñones, mientras que Archie estaba tan tranquilo, sabia que Annie era la indicada, aunque se hubiese tardado tanto en asegurarse de ello.

-Annie ya cálmate- Candy estaba tratando de peinarla, mientras Patty con su ya notable vientre de 5 meses de embarazo trataba de pintarle las uñas  
-No puedo, siento que moriré en cualquier momento o peor aun, despertare  
-Annie, esto es real, muy real, mira tan real que si no te estas quieta, el manicura quedara horrible  
-Jajaja perdón Patty, ya me estaré quieta- dijo suspirando cuando noto a Candy bastante seria y pensativa  
-¿señora Andrew que le pasa?  
-No, nada- dijo la pecosa sonriendo  
-No sabes mentir Candy- menciono la futura madre  
-Es que, estaba pensando en bebés  
-¿bebes? – preguntaron sus amigas al unísono  
-Si, es que ya tengo 6 meses casada, y no quedo embarazada  
-Hay Candy, cálmate, eres joven aun tienes mucho que vivir, estoy segura que cuando dejes de pensarlo llegara, además así disfrutan estar como conejitos  
-¡ANNIE!  
-¿Qué? Ni que fueran muy discretos  
-Tampoco cuenta el hecho de ir a buscar a Candy y escucharlos ¿cierto Annie?- menciono Patty  
-Cierto jajá, que ruidosos son hermana  
-¡YA CALLENSE LAS DOS!- exclamo Candy, totalmente roja, mientras sus amigas trataban de aguantar la risa  
-¿Tu que piensas Patty?- pregunto la rubia  
-Lo mismo de Annie, mírame, yo no lo busque y llego- luego de un momento de silencio las chicas estallaron en sonoras risas, dejando así mas tranquila a Candy, pero no al 100% por que precisamente como sus amigas decían, parecían conejitos.

Mientras las chicas mantenían conversaciones recatadas dignas de damas de sociedad, los chicos estaban de lo mas relajados, charlando animadamente de todo y de nada, Albert se veía y era muy feliz, Archie estaba totalmente encandilado, se sentía como soñado por su boda, George como siempre estaba algo serio pero convivía animadamente con los demás y además ahí esta Tom, quien con el paso de los años forjo buena relación con Archie.

-Anda Archie ¿seguro que no saldrás huyendo a la mera hora?  
-Completamente seguro Tom, además no quisiera vérmelas contigo, que bien amenazado me tienes  
-¿A ti también?- Pregunto Albert  
-Bueno hombre precavido vale por dos, además debe cuidar de quienes son como sus hermanas  
-Muy cierto George- dijo muy sonriente Tom  
-¿Y tu Tom, para cuando la boda?  
-Pues aun no se, Alejandra quiere esperar un poco más, aunque es algo que ya hablamos  
-Ojala sea pronto, así ya podremos tener las conversaciones de finos caballeros de familia, por que mira que George no ha perdido su tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo pícaramente Archie  
-¿Enserio George?, di el nombre de la elegida- Albert sabia que George frecuentaba a una dama, mas no sabia quien era  
-Bueno William, es la señorita Dorothy  
-¿Qué?- exclamaron los otros tres  
-Esa si es una sorpresa- dijo el rubio  
-Bueno, fue algo que se dio, a pesar de las edades, ninguno de los dos lo pudo evitar  
-Pues felicidades- exclamaron Tom y Archie

El resto de la mañana se les fue bastante lento a todos, cuando llego el momento de la ceremonia Archie comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero igual se sentía feliz, y Annie comenzaba a estar mas tranquila, llegaron a la iglesia del pueblo y ella fue hacia una habitación, mientras él iba a otra completamente alejada de la de su novia.

Candy y Patty llegaron un momento después junto con Tom, Albert, la señora Elroy y George, ellas fueron con la novia y ellos con el novio, era hora de afinar los últimos detalles, el vestido de Annie era muy sencillo pero le lucia hermoso, era blanco, como de princesa, tenia los hombros descubiertos y mangas largas de encaje, complementado con joyas de la familia Andrew, el largo velo y un ramo de bellas flores en tonos violetas. El novio como siempre iba muy elegante con su traje de novio y un ramillete de flores violetas que hacían juego con el ramo de la novia, incluso se había cortado y arreglado su cabello, para verse mas formal y para estar más a la moda.

Las damas Candy y Patty, portaban vestidos violetas de corte imperio, largos, y los padrinos llevaban trajes negros con ramilletes violetas en las solapas, la novia de Tom no había podido asistir puesto que estaba en Canadá cuidando de su abuela, así que el entraría con Patty, Candy con Albert y George con la tía.

La iglesia había sido decorada por la hermana María y la señorita Ponny, exquisitamente según palabras de la tía abuela, la madre de Annie también estaba complacida con ello, aunque en un principio se había opuesto a la asistencia de las madres de Annie y de los niños, pero acepto cuando le hicieron dar cuenta de que no era un secreto que Annie era adoptada, claro gracias a Eliza Leegan, quien no estaba invitada.

Cuando llego la hora, todos los invitados estaban ya en su lugar, Archie ya estaba esperando a la novia en el altar y entonces entraron las damas y los padrinos, para la entrada triunfal de Annie los pequeños del hogar la sorprendieron con una pequeña orquesta con el tema nupcial, esos niños serán huérfanos, pero son talentosos, agradecidos y adorables, pensó la madre de Annie, con la idea de adoptar a alguno más.

Annie parecía una princesa a los ojos de Archie, iba del brazo de su padre quien sonreía orgullosamente al entregar a su hija, después de darle un abrazo a ella y a él, fue a tomar su lugar con su esposa, dando paso a que se iniciara la ceremonia Annie esta perdida en tanta felicidad, era su sueño hecho realidad y Archie estaba perdido en los ojos de su amada, se veía tan bella, tan perfecta y tan de él, reaccionaron cuando el padre les pidió dijeran sus votos.

-Yo Archie Cornwall, te tomo a ti Annie Britter como esposa, para amarte, respetarte, escucharte, pensarte, soñarte y adorarte eternamente, te acepto con tus maravillosos dones y tus aun mas maravillosos defectos, deseo pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, por que sé que cada día será una nueva aventura, no te prometo que todo será perfecto, habrá peleas, gritos y malos entendidos, pero los superaremos juntos, te amo y te prometo que eso será para siempre.

-Yo Annie Britter, te tomo a ti Archie Cornwall como esposo, por que sé que eres el hombre perfecto para mi, te prometo que daré todo de mi parte para hacerte feliz, seremos un equipo cuando debamos serlo y seremos individuos cuando lo necesitemos, estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, te amare con todo mi ser sin importar nada, te acepto como eres y te aceptare siempre sin importar nada, te amo y solo quiero pasar mi eternidad a tu lado, por que sé que si debo pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, tu eres el indicado.

El padre continuo con lo que quedaba por decir y al final les permitió unirse en ese beso tan ansiado, ese beso lleno de amor en el cual se transmitieron sus sentimientos y se conectaron como nunca antes.

Candy y muchas personas mas estaban al borde las lagrimas debido a la emotividad de las palabras pronunciadas por los novios, Albert y la tía estaban llenos de orgullo por Archie y sus padres también, estaban felices de que uno de sus hijos se realizara como hombre y honrara el apellido y la memoria de su hermano, quien estaban seguros estaría lleno de felicidad por el.

Se dirijieron a la fiesta en Lakewood, por los caminos hacia la mansión, desfilaban muchos coches elegantes y opulentes, uno de ellos era el de los duques Grandchester, donde iban Terry, Susana, Richard y Eleonor, con quien se había casado hace poco, aceptando su amor y teniendo a Terry como sucesor, en otro auto iba Edward Fredricksen con sus padres y su nueva novia, la señorita Roxanne había rechazado la invitación alegando estar enferma, pero en realidad aunque se moría de ganas de ir y hacer otra movida con Albert, sabia que era el momento de Terry con la mocosa.

Cuando ya todos los invitados estaban en el jardín los novios entraron siendo recibidos con aplausos, saludaron a los mas cercanos para luego dirigirse hacia su lugar, El jardín estaba hermoso y elegante, era increíble lo que habían logrado pues se veía totalmente diferente a cuando Candy se había casado, era mas elegante y glamoroso, digno de la pareja, adornado con guirnaldas de brillantes, delicadas telas, las mas finas vajillas y cristalería, todo de lujo total.

La pareja estaba encantada, orgullosa y sobretodo feliz, se les notaba lo enamorados y se veían demasiado bien juntos, tanto la pareja Cornwall como la pareja Andrew se dedicaron a saludar y atender a los invitados, charlaban por aquí y por allá, hasta que para los Andrew fue el turno de llegar a la mesa donde estaban los Grandchester.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron ambos rubios mientras Candy se acercaba a Eleonor y Susana a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando a todos menos Albert, sorprendidos, de igual modo dio un abrazo a Eleonor, para luego saludar cortésmente a Richard y muy fríamente a Terry, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, mientras Albert hizo lo suyo saludando galantemente  
-¿Cómo están, todo bien por aquí?- pregunto Albert  
-Todo esta muy bien aquí William, gracias, todo esta realmente hermoso, lamentamos no haber asistido a su boda, nos fue realmente imposible  
-No se preocupe Richard, la boda fue muy parecida, bueno sin tanto glamour y brillo jajá, la decoración vino de parte de mi esposa  
-Valla Candice, tienes un talento natural para estas cosas  
-Bueno en realidad se debe a que conozco a la perfección a los novios, eso fue lo básico  
-Cierto, los conoces a la perfección, después de todo él se arrastraba tras de ti en el colegio- soltó Terry con ironía y molestia  
-Era joven y torpe, por suerte Candy me ayudo a darme cuenta de que solo se trataba de un flechazo infantil, Annie es el amor de mi vida y gracias a Candy me di cuenta a tiempo, por cierto muchas gracias por venir Terry, en tu ultima obra estuviste maravilloso, Señora Susana, Duques sean bienvenidos, cualquier cosa que requieran no duden en pedirla, permiso- así Archie se marcho galantemente, dejándolos sorprendidos y a los rubios completamente feliz, Candy aprovecho para robarse a Susana, pues quería saber si había estado viendo a James, así las dos se marcharon entre platicas y risas y Albert se excuso marchándose a saludar a unos socios.

-Hay Candy, James es un sueño, no puedo esperar más para divorciarme de Terry, aunque nos ha costado salir y vernos, pero nada es imposible, aunque Terry me "cuida demasiado, me tiene bien vigilada y me amenazo con decirle a mi madre  
-¿Quién entiende a ese hombre? No te dejes chantajear Susy, lucha por estar con James  
-Eso es justo l que hago, no dejare que Terry se imponga, es mi turno de tomar las riendas de mi vida  
-Me alegro mucho por ti Susy, algún día de estos tendrás que aceptar que salgamos en parejas  
-Claro, nada me daría mas gusto amiga  
-¿Quién lo diría?, somos amigas- ambas chicas rompieron en carcajadas. Susana se había unido al trio que ahora era un cuarteto y estaba al tanto de el embarazo de Patty y toda la situación, incluso la conecto con James, quien viajaba esporádicamente para hacerle revisiones a Patty, durante esos viajes Susana había aprovechado para ir con el, de este modo todas estaban al tanto de todo.

Eleonor y Richard estaban muy sorprendidos de verlas tan amigadas y al mismo tiempo estaban muy preocupados por la gran amargura de su hijo, quien no quitaba la vista de Albert, una vista llena de odio.

Candy y Susana siguieron platicando por un largo rato, hasta que una muy agotada Annie se les unió, cargando una cara de pura preocupación.

-Edward anda restregándole la novia a Patty- menciono  
-Que tonto, en lugar de poner un ejemplo de cambio para que Patty lo reconsidere de nuevo, se porta como un niño, el no cambia- dijo Susana, quien lo conocía desde niños  
-Lo importante ahora es la amenaza que le hizo, Patty esta muy angustiada por ello  
-Pero Patty no esta sola, nos tiene a todos nosotros- se escucho la voz de Albert quien llegaba con bebidas para las señoritas, Patty y Archie estaban con el y todos se sentaron juntos, en ese momento iba entrando James y la cara de Susana se ilumino  
-Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza, muchas felicidades par de galantes esposos  
-Gracias James, siéntate aquí junto a Susy- dijo Annie  
-Claro con gusto, señorita Marlow buenas tardes- dijo al besar su mano  
-Jajá buenas tardes Doctor Graves- todos se les quedaron viendo y luego se rieron de ellos, era un cuadro peculiar verlos saludarse tan formalmente, James saludo a el resto y tomo asiento con ellos, uniéndose a la conversación  
-Valla el joven Edward tiene una nueva novia…¿Cómo estas Patty?  
-Pues…molesta, celosa, pero mas que nada preocupada, gracias por apoyarme de verdad estaría perdida sin ustedes- dijo mientras recordaba la ultima conversación con el hacia ya cuatro meses

*Flashback*

-¿Y bueno señorita O'Brien, de que me quiere hablar?  
-Quiero que te alejes de mi  
-Valla, la damita saco los dientes  
-Podrás ver a tu hijo, estar con el, pero no quiero tener ningún trato más contigo y tampoco quiero tenerte cerca durante el embarazo  
-Pero, yo te quiero a ti a ti y a nuestro hijo Patricia  
-Pero yo a ti no, lo que paso fue un error, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, esas serán mis condiciones, nunca te negare a nuestro hijo  
-Es absurdo, tus padres te exigirán que te cases conmigo  
-Ellos no mandan en mi vida  
-¿Y el que dirán?  
-No me importa, tampoco andaré regando por ahí que me embarace de ti por idiota, tranquilo el nombre de tu familia estará limpio e integro  
-¡NO! Me niego, quiero compartir esto contigo  
-Pero yo no, necesito hacer esto sola Edward  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por que no puedo estar contigo, cuando aun pienso en Stear  
-¡ESTA MUERTO!  
-¡YA LO SE! Pero a pesar de ello, estoy confundida, él fue mi primer amor y será el único  
-Pues si no quieres estar conmigo, mejor prepárate Patricia, por que en cuanto mi hijo nazca te lo quitare y no permitiré que lo veas jamás  
-No puedes hacerlo  
-Claro que si, puedo convencer a mis padres de que no serás buena madre, que tu me sedujiste y que lo quisiste usar para extorsionarme  
-Lo negare todo, no te permitiré chantajearme para tenerme a tu lado  
-Te lo quitare, tengo el poder monetario, legal y sé que tendré incluso el apoyo de tus padres, te lo repito, prepárate bonita, por que esto apenas empezó- dijo mientras se alejaba  
-Edward aun no terminamos de hablar  
-Si, ya terminamos, mejor goza tu embarazo, por que solo por estos meses estarás con mi hijo- se marcho, dejando a Patty desconsolada y asustada, sabia que él no hablaba en broma, tenia que prepararse para pelear por su hijo.

*Fin Flashback*

Edward estaba mirando fijamente a Patricia, y cuando ella lo noto le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que el la quito con una sonrisa sínica de por medio, se levanto con su novia actual y fue a bailar, en ese momento Candy y Terry cruzaron miradas, Terry se podía perder en ese verde, pero Candy solo noto odio en los ojos azules de Terry, ella le desvió la mirada con un gesto de superioridad, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Terry, quien solo sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al verla ir hacia la pista de baile con Albert.

Annie y Archie hicieron lo mismo, todos abrían paso a los esposos, James invito a Susana quien dudo, pero termino aceptando, ahora usaba mejor su prótesis, Tom hizo lo propio con Patty y así todos estaban bailando, ante las miradas de muchos, la tía abuela estaba tan feliz de ver a Candy y Albert tan felices, a Annie y Archie por fin casados y a Patty tan valiente, esa chica también se gano su lugar en su corazón, por saberla como el gran amor de Stear y al verla luchando por su hijo , su pequeña familia estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-Princesa te amo mucho  
-Yo te amo más príncipe  
-Mmm, Archie me comento algo que me hizo pensar  
-¿Qué?  
-Referente a que no somos muy recatados o mejor dicho discretos  
-Jaja Annie me comento lo mismo, jamás me había sentido tan apenada  
-Lo mismo me paso, y realmente no debería ser así, estaba pensando que podemos arreglar un ala de la mansión para apartarla, como si fuese una casa aparte, una para nosotros, otra para Archie y Annie, un espacio para Patty y otro para la tía, así evitaríamos tener que mudarnos  
-Albert, es una magnifica idea, podemos darles la sorpresa a los recién casados para cuando regresen de la luna de miel  
-Eso mismo pensaba, la tía esta de acuerdo, puesto que también menciono que hacemos mucho ruido  
-¿Ella también? Que vergüenza  
-Jajaja pero en ese momento no piensas lo mismo ¿verdad?  
-¡Albert! – el solo rio un poco mas, pero recobro su seriedad al mirar a Terry que lo reto con la mirada, decidió dar por concluido el baile y alejarse un poco con su esposa, así que la llevo a dar un paseo, necesitaba hacerlo o de lo contrario terminaría golpeando al actor, Candy entendió a la perfección.

Terry se levanto y se dirigió hacia Susana y James que charlaban animados mientras bailaban, Susana lo hacia de lo mas natural, como si fuera su pierna y no la prótesis.

-¿Me permites bailar con mi esposa?- James le dirigió una mirada retadora, pero acepto dándole la mano de Susana quien solo atino a ver como James iba a tomar asiento  
-No quisiste bailar con tu esposo, pero si con tu amante, que linda  
-Si, supongo que soy muy linda  
-No me retes Susana o le diré a tu madre lo zorra que eres  
-Dile lo que te plazca, no me interesa ¿Cuándo firmaras los papeles?  
-¿Qué, para que cojees hacia tu amante?- dijo con sarcasmo el actor, desde la luna de miel él estaba mas agresivo y grosero con ella  
-Si, en efecto  
-Hiciste mucho, sacrificaste mucho y perdiste mucho por tenerme e tu lado y ahora me quieres dejar ir, yo creo que no, si tu no me dejaste ser feliz con Candy, ¿Por qué habría dejarte ser feliz con ese idiota?- Susana se detuvo en el acto y se quiso alejar de él, pero Terry no la dejo ir con James, la llevo sujetándola del brazo a sentarse a su lado, alegando ante sus padres que ella se canso, cosa que no creyeron al ver a Susana molesta y al borde del llanto. James no pudo hacer nada debido a que se encontró con unos colegas que se lo llevaron.

La tarde había ido rápida, los invitados estaban encantados con todo, Candy y Albert regresaron después de un par de horas, venían con Patty y Tom, cosa que molesto Edward, listos para la cena, que fue igual de espectacular y deliciosa, era la hora oficial del baile, lo de la tarde era una calentamiento, James ya estaba con Susana de nuevo y Terry estaba maquilando un plan en su cabeza, necesitaba estar a solas con Candy.

Ese momento llego cuando vio a Candy saliendo del salón y aprovecho que Albert estaba bailando con la señora Elroy, salió tras de ella seguro de que nadie lo veía y la siguió hasta el estudio, que suerte la mía pensó de inmediato.

Entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta de golpe y haciendo que ella voltease asustada por el ruido

-Tenemos que hablar Candy  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar Terry, por favor sal de aquí, no es muy cortes que andes merodeando por una casa ajena  
-¿Desde cuando tan correcta tarzan pecoso?  
-Desde que se me da la gana y jamás me vuelvas a llamar así  
-Lo lamento mucho señora Andrew  
-Exactamente señor Grandchester, soy la señora Andrew, y muy orgullosa de ello por cierto- Terry se enfureció con esa afirmación, la atrajo hacia si y trato de besarla, pero Candy no se lo permitió, lo empujo y le dio una cachetada de paso, justo como cuando le dio su primer beso, solo que esta vez se contuvo y no le regreso el golpe  
-¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA INTENTARLO DE NUEVO!  
-¡TE AMO CANDY! Tu y yo debemos estar juntos, no tienes nada que hacer con Albert, vámonos, lejos de él y de la estúpida de Susana, nos lo merecemos, merecemos tener nuestro final feliz  
-¡YA MADURA TERRY! Yo no te amo, AMO a Albert y a Susana no te atrevas a insultarla, yo ya tengo mi vida hecha y algún tendré mi final feliz CON MI ESPOSO  
-No seas estúpida, él no te ama, solo esta contigo por lastima, además ¿Cómo puedes defender a la perra que nos separo?  
-¡YA BASTA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ TERRY!  
-¡NO, ESTA VEZ NO ME IRE, ME QUEDO AQUÍ, HASTA QUE TE VENGAS CONMIGO Y SI NO QUIERES TE LLEVARE CONMIGO A LA FUERZA!- grito esto mientras se acercaba a ella  
-No se te ocurra tocarme- dijo Candy retrocediendo asustada al ver la mirada de Terry, quien la tomo del brazo y la jalo, sosteniendo el brazo de Candy tras la espalda de ella, mientras el tapaba su boca con su otra mano y la sacaba de ahí, Candy trataba de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte, estaban en la puerta principal cuando de repente Candy quedo libre, solo pudo ver a Terry tirado en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla  
-¡JAMAS TE VUELVAS ATREVER A TOCAR A MI ESPOSA!  
-¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES ESTUPIDO, CANDY ES MIA, TU Y LA COJA ESA SOLO SE INTERPUSIERON EN NUESTRA RELACION!  
-¡YA CALLATE TERRENCE, SOLO HACES EL RIDICULO!- Terry se molesto mucho y rápidamente se levanto y se aventó sobre Albert repartiendo golpes sobre el, Albert no se dejaba y le regresaba los golpes, Candy salió corriendo en busca de ayuda  
-¡ARCHIE AYUDAME, TERRY Y ALBERT SE ESTAN PELEANDO!- Archie estaba en la mesa de los duques Candy tomo a Archie y salió corriendo con el, detrás de ellos fueron los duques, mientras Patty buscaba a James, George y Tom, para que ayudaran a separarlos, al encontrarlos les dijo lo mismo que Candy dijo y ellos corrieron al recibidor, Patty se quedo con Annie en la fiesta para mantener la apariencia y acallar los rumores que ya corrían, mientras que muchos ya estaban poniendo excusas para tratar de ir al lobi de la mansión.

Cuando Candy llego con Archie, ahora era Albert el que estaba sobre Terry dándole golpes, los dos estaban bastante golpeados y Archie de inmediato tomo a Albert y lo alejo de Terry, mientras Candy abrazaba a su esposo y revisaba los golpes.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito el padre de Terry  
-Pues que su hijo se quería llevar a mi esposa, llegue a tiempo para evitarlo  
-¡SOLO TE INTERPONES ENTRE NOSOTROS MALDITO!  
-¡CALLATE TERRY! ¿Es verdad lo que el señor Andrew dice?  
-Yo solo quiero estar con Candy, me lo merezco, ella venia voluntariamente conmigo  
-¡NO MIENTAS! Si iba voluntariamente contigo ¿Por qué la sujetabas del brazo y le tapabas la boca con tu mano?  
-¿¡ACASO ERES IDOTA TERRENCE!?  
-¡DISCULPA PADRE POR HACER LO QUE TU NO TUBISTE VAOR DE HACER EN SU TIEMPO, LUCHAR POR MI MUJER!  
-No soy tu mujer Terry, nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré- Candy dijo esto bastante calmada, pero en su tono de voz se notaba ira y rencor- Sera mejor que te vallas de mi casa y desaparezcas de mi vida, agradece que no te denuncio por intento de secuestro y solo por consideración a tus padres y por qué no quiero escándalos  
-Sin ti no me voy, ya te dije  
-Entonces quédate eternamente, por que jamás me iré contigo, nunca podría estar con alguien que me cause tanto asco como tu  
-¡TU ME AMAS CANDY!- dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, antes de que Albert reaccionara fue Richard quien lo detuvo con un buen golpe, dejando a todos sorprendidos  
-Ya basta Terry, acepta las cosas, la dejaste ir, ahora no te portes como un chiquillo, Señora le pido disculpas, pero si usted no quiere tomar medidas legales, yo si lo hare, levantare una denuncia para que mi hijo no se acerque a usted o su familia- dijo el duque mientras sostenía la mano de Candy mirando la marca ya morada que el agarre de Terry causo y antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo mas el salió tomando a Terry de un brazo y llevándoselo consigo  
-¿Susana?- pregunto Eleonor  
-No iré, yo no tengo nada que hacer con su hijo, solo estoy esperando que firme los papeles del divorcio, para poder casarme con James  
-Ya veo, me encargare de que los firme Susana, te deseo lo mejor- Eleonor no era una mujer rencorosa, pero esas palabras y actos la llenaban de furia, después de todo Terry tenia razón, por Susana es que Terry y Candy se separaron y ahora ella se hacia la reina e incluso había engañado a su hijo, los Grandchester salieron de la casa Andrew, totalmente avergonzados y preocupados por la estabilidad de su hijo.

La tía abuela entro hecha una furia exigiendo una explicación, pero se calmo al ver a Albert, mando a todos de regreso a la fiesta con sonrisas forzadas y se quedo con los rubios esperando su explicación y la salida tan abrupta de los Grandchester

-¿y bien, que sucedió?-pregunto mirando a Candy, que estaba curando las heridas de Albert, ella solo suspiro y comenzó el relato  
-Salí de la fiesta , por que me sentí un poco aturdida, vine al estudio para relajarme un poco y cuando me di cuenta Terry ya estaba aquí, hablándome de huir juntos, que merecíamos vivir nuestro amor y una sarta de tonterías, de repente solo me agarro y aunque me quise zafar él es mas fuerte que yo, me tapo la boca con la mano y me arrastro con el hacia la puerta, quería secuestrarme tía, cuando iba a abrir la puerta Albert llego y después comenzaron a pelear, yo solo fui por Archie para que los separara y cuando lo note ya todos estaban aquí.  
-¿Albert, que tienes que decir?  
-Yo no note cuando Candy salió del salón, estaba bailando con usted tía, menos note cuando Terry salió tras ella, fue Susana la que me lo dijo, sonaba preocupada, así que pensé que lo mejor era venir a buscarlos y afortunadamente llegue a tiempo, un minuto de mas y seguro ese se llevaba a Candy  
-¡Candy, te prohíbo y escúchalo bien, salir sola de la casa, siempre habrá alguien acompañándote!  
-Si tía, estoy totalmente de acuerdo  
-Albert, ni se te ocurra buscarlo de nuevo  
-No lo hare tía  
-¿Qué hicieron los padres de el?  
-Básicamente lo regañaron, el duque levantare una orden de restricción, para que no se acerque a mi o a el resto de la familia y Eleonor no dijo nada- conto Candy  
-Por lo menos Richard fue consciente y tomara medidas legales, supongo que Susana se quedara aquí unos días ¿cierto?  
-Si tía, pero si no quiere buscaremos un hotel para ella  
-No tengo inconveniente en que este aquí, un divorcio es un largo proceso y su madre no la apoyara- la tía lanzo un suspiro- somos como un hospicio, en fin, mejor vallan a descansar, así podrás curar bien las heridas de Albert, ya los excusare yo con los invitados  
-Si tía, gracias y disculpe por casi causar un escandalo  
-No te disculpes Albert, la forma en la que reaccionaste fue correcta para la situación, además bien que se merece unos golpeas a ver si así aterriza de su nube actoral ese muchachito, buenas noches- se despidió y se marcho dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron en silencio y después subieron a su habitación, donde Candy curo los golpes, rasguños y cortes en el rostro de su esposo, le ayudo a ponerse el pijama y a meterse en la cama, ella se puso su camisón, se quito el poco maquillaje y se metió en la cama con Albert, en todo ese rato no había dicho una palabra y cuando el la abrazo ella solo se soltó a llorar, lo que había pasado le acababa de caer como un balde de agua fría, su llanto era una reacción retardada debido al temor de su casi secuestro.

Albert el abrazo, con más fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras de alivio, Candy se calmo después de un rato.

-Me muero si me alejan de ti príncipe  
-Tranquila princesa, no dejare que nos separen nunca, jamás te volverá a tocar, te lo juro  
-Jamás creí que su corazón se hubiera vuelto tan oscuro y que su mente estuviera tan trastornada, lo quiero lejos, muy lejos de mi  
-Lo tendrás lejos muy lejos, Candy en un par de meses tendré que viajar a Europa y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo  
-Si Albert, me iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo  
-Te amo, para siempre  
-Te amo, para siempre

Y con esas palabras se quedaron dormidos, Albert la iba a proteger sin importar nada y Candy iba a estar con Albert siempre, nada ni nadie los separaría, aunque las cosas cambian sin dar aviso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡PERDON! Por la tardanza es que no me inspiraba, andaba por la calle de la amargura por ello jajá, pero les traigo este capitulo (si les parece aburrido, díganmelo, pero no tan feo ; 3).  
¿Cómo ven a ese mugroso de Terry? Ya me esta chocando un poco, cambiándole de tema, en lo personal ame el cuarteto de amigas: una pecosa, una elegante, una embarazada y una adultera, son perfectas.  
Ya saben bonitas, sus reviews son mi recompensa, las quiero.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Después de lo ocurrido en la boda de Archie y Annie todos decidieron darse un respiro casi necesario, y mas ahora que estaban en plena remodelación de la mansión de Chicago y en Lakewood, además de que ahora tanto Susana como Patty se alojaban con ellos, Patty había recibido noticias de sus padres, que le pedían que regresara a Florida para que se casara con Edward, pero tanto ella se negó como los Andrew se lo prohibieron, no confiaban en el como para permitirlo, después de eso, sus padres le dijeron que se olvidara de ellos y que ella no era su hija, Patty estaba desconsolada pero con la ayuda de su nueva familia y de su abuela estaba saliendo adelanta, Susana iba cada vez mas enserio con James e incluso había hecho algunas audiciones para obras.

Tanto Susana como Patty y su abuela se sentían como intrusas así que habían decidido mudarse muy cerca de la mansión Andrew, así estarían entre todos al pendiente de todos, Candy pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ellas debido a las remodelaciones y a que Albert estaba de viaje en Europa, un viajes necesario y pospuesto debido a la guerra, afortunadamente ellos no habían experimentado el problema de la gran depresión pues habían invertido bien y hecho buenos negocios, mientras tanto las abuelas pasaban tiempo juntas en obras de caridad, de compras, o eligiendo los detalles en la remodelación, Martha estaba muy agradecida por el cariño que le brindaban a su nieta.

Todos pensaban que estaban en calma y paz, pero no sabían que tormentas enormes se avecinaban, Roxanne había salido corriendo a Europa para tropezar casualmente con Albert y tenia un plan en mente, aprovechando su nueva y al parecer no tan desafortunada condición, mientras que Terry no planeaba una venganza como tal, pero estaba decidido a recuperar a Candy, aunque sea como una amiga, después de lo de la boda el había sostenido una intensa conversación con sus padres, donde le convencieron de mejorar sus actitudes, de dejar que Susana fuera libre y sobre todo de pedirle disculpas a los Andrew y así lo había hecho, había recapacitado y se había arrepentido de todo, aun recordaba el día que visito a los Andrés 3 días después de la boda de los elegantes.

-Hola- dijo muy apenado Terry  
-Bienvenido Terry- contesto Albert, bastante animado y amistoso  
-Adelante Terry , hablemos en el jardín- dijo Candy regalándole una radiante sonrisa  
-Me siento realmente avergonzado, muy arrepentido por lo que les hice y les dije, descargue mis frustraciones de la manera equivocada y realmente lo lamento, también hable con Susy y le di el divorcio  
-Bueno, te entiendo Terry, estabas confundido, fueron muchas sorpresas en poco tiempo y comprendo que sintieras que te había traicionado amigo, pero creo que si sobre reaccionaste al actuar de ese modo- espeto Albert  
-Lo se, mis padres me hicieron ver las cosas como eran, de verdad lo lamento y quisiera continuar con nuestra amistad, claro si ambos quieren, si no, lo comprenderé a la perfección  
-Bueno, a mi me encantaría Terry, sabes que guardas un lugar especial en nuestros corazones y en nuestra vida, tenerte como amigo seria algo maravilloso- dijo Candy  
-Estoy de acuerdo, además no quisiera tirar tantos años de buena amistad por un par de golpes y hasta me conviene tener un gancho como el tuyo de mi lado Jajaja-menciono Albert  
-Jaja gracias Candy, Albert, siempre me demuestran lo maravillosas personas que son, pero aun hay algo que quiero decirles, tengan mucho cuidado con Roxanne, ella realmente quiere separarlos, tiene una obsesión realmente insana con ustedes, me arrepiento de haber caído en su juego, pero ahora puedo advertirles que ella no se detendrá hasta que tu estas a su lado Albert.  
-Tendremos cuidado Terry, ya logramos quitárnosla de encima una vez, pero al parecer no será la ultima vez que nos la topemos, también me arrepiento de haberme enredado con ella  
-Realmente no salimos de una cuando estamos en otra, pero al mal tiempo buena cara- sonrió la pecosa.

Terry siempre se asombraba de el corazón tan noble de sus amigos, ahora que había abierto los ojos quería ayudarlos pues se dio cuenta que realmente son el uno para el otro, desde que Albert se había ido, había visitado a Candy en muchas ocasiones aprovechando que estaba de gira y permanecería en Chicago por lo menos 5 meses, incluso había visitado a Susana y hecho alguno que otro regalo a Patty y su bebe, dándole de vez en cuando algún dato sobre la descarriada vida de Edward, convenciéndola mas de estar lejos de alguien tan inmaduro, se sentía bien de recuperar a sus viejos amigos y de hacer nuevos, como James o Tom.

Pero lo que Terry realmente apreciaba era que Candy le aceptara como amigo, además era un modo de estar cerca de ella pues aun la amaba y de paso vigilarla por si Roxanne se acercaba a ella, aun tenia 4 meses para cuidar de ella y de Albert.

-Es buena idea esa que tuvieron de vivir en la misma casa, pero separados  
-Si eso creo, estaremos juntos pero no amontonados jaja  
-Jajaja no cambias tarzan pecosa  
-¡Terry no me digas así! Ya soy toda una fina señora de sociedad  
-Di algo que te creas Candy, te lo repito tu no cambias, el otro día te vi trepada en un árbol- dijo el actor mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga  
-Tu estas en todo menos donde debes, mejor preocúpate de estudiar tu guion, no sea que olvides todo el día del estreno de la obra  
-Tranquila tengo eso bajo control, ¿Cómo esta Patty "la no tan tímida?  
-Pues…esta bien, algo preocupada por Edward y su reciente estilo de vida tan alocado, pero mas aun por sus amenazas  
-Ella no esta sola, incluso mi padre esta dispuesto a ayudarla…Candy aconséjame por favor  
-Claro Terry ¿Qué pasa?  
-Mi padre me ha pedido que tome mi posición como Duque y sinceramente no tengo idea de que hacer, amo actuar, pero por primera vez siento la necesidad de responder a mis obligaciones.  
-Bueno Terry has madurado, pero debes hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte, no puedes aceptar hacer algo solo porque sientes una necesidad u obligación, tu padre lo sabe por eso no te presiona con ello  
-Realmente debo pensármelo bien ¿no? Quien diría que reconsideraría tomar el puesto de mi padre como Duque de Grandchester, además se que la actuación no será para siempre, pero es lo que amo realmente.  
-No te puedo ser de mucha ayuda, debes decidirlo tu solo, pero sabes que apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes  
-Lo se y de verdad te lo agradezco ahora señorita, por favor permítame escoltarla hasta su auto pues ambos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir, recuerda que no queremos que olvide mis diálogos en pleno estreno Jajaja  
-Muy cierto señorito hora de irnos, ¿gusta usted que le de un aventón al teatro?  
-Se lo agradecería enormemente señorita, ya voy muy tarde Jajaja  
-Jajajaja anda vámonos ya.

Candy estaba encantada con haber recobrado al Terry que ella tanto quería y bastante agradecida por tener una amistad con el, casi como antes, además de que Albert lo había permitido y hasta imitado, pero como el decía, seria una lastima terminar con amistades de tantos años solo por un error que pudo ser corregido y aclarado, lo único que la tenia preocupada era la lejanía de Albert, hubiera querido ir con el en su viaje de negocios, pero sabia que le distraería y era lo que menos quería, hacia ya 2 semanas que se había ido y ya se le hacían años.

Londres.

Albert estaba realmente cansado y muy ansioso por terminar las negociaciones, que se habían puesto pesadas, debido a que su nuevo socio quería revisar el contrato letra por letra y era un contrato realmente largo, pero al cliente lo que pida, aunque a veces solo quería matarlo o mandar todo al demonio para poder regresar a lado de Candy, la extrañaba como nunca y en cierto modo se sentía inquieto de dejarla sola y mas cerca de Terry, a pesar de todo los sentimientos de él seguían ahí y nunca se sabe, tal vez los de Candy también, aunque realmente no lo creía, pero la duda siempre se queda en el aire, a pesar de ello le urgía regresar solo para poder abrazar a su pequeña, ayudarla con la ardua tarea de la remodelación y de paso acompañarla a tomar café con Terry, solo tres días mas y todo ese frustrante negocio habría concluido.

Sin embargo Roxanne no pensaba así, tenia un plan extremamente detallado para hacer que Albert no regresara tan feliz y limpio a casa, un plan que haría que Albert no durara mucho en casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermosas mátenme si gustan, de verdad lamento no haber subido capitulo en 2 meses, pero tenia que estudiar para unos exámenes (aun tengo que hacerlo) pero no podía dejarlas mas tiempo sin algo, y aquí les dejo esta probadita, la verdad es lo peor que he escrito pero les juro que con mucho amor para ustedes, para el lunes ya tendrán un buen capitulo detallando muchas cosas, como el plan de esa maldita mujer, quise redimir a Terry por que tomara un papel sumamente importante próximamente, en cuanto al cuarteto, sé que a algunas no les gusto pero démosle una oportunidad a Susana de ser feliz y tener amigas, mas allá de la horrenda de su madre, ahora díganme ¿piensan que Patty se deberá quedar con Edward o le traemos gratas sorpresas? Me despido por ahora, prometo regresar el lunes y jamás volver a abandonarlas de ese horrendo modo.


End file.
